al fin juntos
by SophiGrandchesterPotter
Summary: LO LAMENTO CHICAS, SE ME JUNTARON LOS EXAMENES Y NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR, PERO CUANDO TERMINE ACTUALIZARÉ LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE. Despues de tres meses de vivir con susana, Terry al fin se encuentra libre y decide buscar a Candy, pero se enfrenta a varias situaciones que debe superar antes de estar con ella como el compromiso de Candy y Albert...
1. Chapter 1

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Candy había descubierto la verdadera identidad del abuelo William. Ella había decidido dar una comida a sus amigos cercanos. Candy estaba muy feliz de poder compartir ese hermoso momento con todos sus amigos y seres queridos.

-Candy ¿puedes venir un momento?- Le pregunto Archie

-¿Que sucede Archie?-

-Quisiera hablarte a solas-

-Está bien.- Ya que se hubieron alejado de las miradas curiosas Archie empezó a hablar

-El abuelo William dio indicaciones de que toda la familia Ardley iría a vivir a New York.-

-Pero yo soy feliz aquí-

-Él sabía que insistirías, así que te dio una semana de vacaciones para despedirte de tus amigos. Sin embargo el permiso es solamente de una semana-

-¿Y que hay de Annie y Patty?

- -Ellas vienen como invitadas a la mansión de la familia.-

-¿Cuando parten?-

-mañana en el tren de las 10:30-

-Me imagino que hay no es solamente lo único que querías decirme ¿verdad?-

-No, tienes razón. Alberto me dijo que quiere verte mañana a las 9:00 a.m. en el lugar donde se vieron por primera vez.-

-¿Como lo sabes?-

-Me lo encontré en el camino.-

Al otro día Candy fue a su encuentro con Albert en el portal de los Ardley, cerca del río.

-¡Albert!- gritó pero nadie respondía. Pasó otra media hora y ella se había cansado de esperar y decidió irse. Iba caminando río abajo cuando una gaita empezó a sonar muy cerca. "_esa canción... ¡Es la música de mi príncipe!_" pensó para sus adentros Corrió río abajo y en donde se acababa el río se encontró después de tanto tiempo con su príncipe.-¡El príncipe de la colina!-

-veo que no has cambiado nada Candy-

-¿como es que no me has vuelto a visitar?-

-¿No te das cuenta de quién soy? Soy yo, Albert-

-Albert... Es el príncipe... Albert es mi príncipe de la colina...¡ALBERT!-dijo Candy y corrió a abrazarlo

-Candy, vengo a pedirte una cosa-

-¿Que cosa?-

-Cásate conmigo Candy- Todo quedó en silencio, Albert, su hermano mayor, le hacia una propuesta de matrimonio...

-lo lamento tanto Albert, pero la verdad es que yo te considero mi hermano mayor y además tú eres mi padre adoptivo-

-pero yo te quiero tanto-

-¿y que pasará con Neil?-

-Tú no lo amas Candy-

-Pero yo amo a Terry-

-¿lo sigues amado, aun sabiendo que se comprometió con Susana Marlowe?-

-Sí, con todo mi corazón- Candy estaba al borde del llanto

-Candy... No llores pecosa, eres mucho más bonita cuando ríes qué cuando lloras- Candy sintió que regresaba en el tiempo. Se acordó de la primera vez que escuchó esa frase.

-acepto, me casaré contigo Albert- Albert se acercó lentamente, tomó a Candy por la mentón y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Candy se quedó petrificada y dejó que Albert siguiera. Por alguna razón no sintió nada parecido a cuando Terry la beso en escocia. Albert interrumpió el beso y abrazo a Candy

-Te amo, Candy- Candy no dijo nada, sólo le devolvió el abrazo y recargo su cabeza contra el pecho de Albert. Juntos caminaron río arriba

-Archie me dijo que tengo tú permiso para quedarme aquí una semana-

-George vendrá por ti y te llevará a la estación, pero el viaje lo harás tú sola-

-George no viene a new york?-

-No, se quedará en Chicago a atender los negocios de los Ardley.-

Cuando cruzaron la reja del hogar de Pony Albert dijo:

-Tengo que irme Candy- -cuídate mucho Albert- -Te veré en new york- -Hasta luego-.

Terry seguía pensando en Candy. A diario pensaba que sería de el sí no hubiera dejado ir a su tarzán pecoso. Su compromiso con Susana Marlowe lo ponía triste y melancólico y sólo faltaban 2 escasísimos meses para su boda con ella. Tenía que pedirle perdón a Candy y hacerle saber que aunque se casaría con Susana, siempre la amaría.

"Querida Candy: Te pido una disculpa por hacerte tan infeliz. Me arrepiento de haberte dejado del hospital de new york, en esa fría noche de invierno. A diario me pregunto como sería mi vida sí no te hubiese dejado ir. Debes saber que ahora, en estos momentos mi único consuelo es saber que aún me quieres tanto como yo a ti. A pesar de estar comprometido con Susana, te amo como a ninguna he amado nunca. Espero que me entiendas, Candy.

Con todo mi amor para tarzán pecoso, Terry G.

Terry término de escribir la carta, y al hacerlo se acordó de Londres, de ese maravilloso año en compañía de Candy, de su risa, de las vacaciones en Escocia, del primer beso... Por desgracia, Susana, que lo espió todo el rato adivinó que su prometido pensaba en Candy.

-¿A quién le escribes, Terry?- le preguntó

-a Candy-

-¿Que le escribes?-

-Una carta de amor- En este punto hasta Terry se sorprendió de su sinceridad. No sabía porque no se lo ocultaba, pero una cosa era segura: no ilusionaría a Susana haciéndole creer que la amaba.

-Porqué le escribes a ella sí yo soy tú prometida ahora?- Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos

-No pienso darte ninguna explicación, Susana-

-Pero ya han pasado casi tres meses desde la última vez que la viste-

-¿Y que con eso?

-¿Es que aún la amas?

-¡Sí y con toda mi alma! , no porque me case contigo significa que lo hago por amor!- y dicho esto Terry salió corriendo de la habitación con la carta de Candy apretada en su puño. Ambos habían hecho tanto escándalo que la señora Marlowe escuchó casi todo.

-¡TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER!- gritó furiosa la señora Marlowe antes de que Terry saliera a la calle.-¿cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mi hija-

-Es la verdad señora-

-Tú le debes la vida, ten más respeto-

-¡no fue mi culpa, y no pude obligarme a casarme con ella!-

-Cuando no estas bebiendo me montas estos dramitas-

-Y supongo que pretende que deje de beber ¿verdad?-

-Así es, así como también pretendo que no vuelvas a escribirle a esa Candy, te lo prohibió Terry-

-Preferiría quedarme sin las dos piernas y sin alcohol a estar condenado a una vida sin saber de Candy-

-¡TERRY! , ¡Basta de tonterías!-

-Es verdad señora, basta de tonterías, ¡desde ahora rompo el compromiso y me voy!-

-¡Terry!- Gritó Susana desconsolada pero Terry agarró su capa y salió sin mirar atrás.

-Déjalo, Susana él no te merece- dijo la señora Marlowe.

-Terry... mi Terry- murmuraba Susana repetidas veces.


	2. Chapter 2

Terry era libre, podía buscar a Candy... Albert le había dicho que ella trabajaba en una clínica de Chicago, allí iría primero. Iba hacia la estación del tren cuando un presentimiento interrumpió sus pasos: _"Encontrarla quizá me lleve mucho tiempo, tal vez más de dos semanas. No puedo faltar tanto tiempo. Le escribiré una carta al director de la compañía para que no me esperen el próximo ensayo". _Tomó un tren a Chicago y viajó toda la noche para encontrarse con su amada. Dura su viaje escribió una nueva carta en donde le contaba a Candy que era libre.

Al otro día temprano, cuando llegó a la clínica no le abrió Candy, sino un doctor barrigón que tenía el aspecto de haber bebido hasta tarde.

-¿está Candy?-

-la enfermera Candy ya no trabaja aquí-

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-

-No lo sé, la última vez que la vi se la había llevado un carruaje muy elegante a no sé donde-

-sí la llega a ver le ruego que le entregue ésta carta-Terry le entrego la carta al médico.

-¿y quién es usted?-

-Terry Grandchester-

-¿que relación guarda usted con Candy?

-Soy su novio- y dicho esto salió de la clínica.

_"¿Dónde podrá estar...? ¿Dónde estas Candy?"_ Se preguntaba Terry continuamente. Siguió caminando sin rumbo cuando de pronto se le ocurrió... ¡el hogar de Pony!- corrió al hogar decidido a una cosa: encontrarse con Candy costara lo que costara.

-¿segura que no se te olvida nada Candy?

-sí, hermana María-

-cuídate mucho Candy-

-sí, señorita Pony-

-Tenemos que irnos señorita Candy-

-ya voy George. ¡Adiós chicos!-

-¡ADIÓS CANDY!- gritaron los niños al unísono.

A Candy le espera un largo viaje por delante a la estación. Apenas contiene las lágrimas de la tristeza que le ocasiona separarse de su familia.

-Señorita Pony-

-sí, hermana María?-

-hay que rezar una plegaria a dios para pedirle que Candy llegue bien a new york-

-excelente idea, hermana María- llevaban 10 minutos rezando cuando Jimmy tocó la puerta

-adelante. ¿Qué pasa Jimmy?-

-Alguien se acerca señorita Pony- Dijo Jimmy y salió de la oficina

-señorita Pony-

-sí, hermana María?

-¡es el señor Terry!- salieron a recibir a Terry al jardín.

-buen día señorita Pony, buen día hermana María-

-señor Terry, me imagino que viene a ver a Candy-

-Así es, señorita Pony-

-Lo lamento, pero de haber llegado 15 minutos antes la habría encontrado-

-¿A dónde ha ido?-

-a New York, con los Ardley-

-¿En qué tren parte?-

-en el de las 10:30-

-La alcanzaré. Fue un gusto saludarlas. Hasta luego-

-¿Tan pronto se va?- Preguntó la hermana María.

-Perdone mi falta de educación, Hermana María, pero ansío encontrarme con ella

-que dios te bendiga Terry- -Jimmy, ¿crees que podrías venderme tu caballo?- Preguntó Terry

-si, está allá atrás- Terry corrió por el caballo, y salió del hogar a todo galope hacia la estación del tren.

-Hemos llegado a Chicago Señorita Candy- dijo George

-Y nos queda media hora, ¿puedo visitar al doctor Martin?-

-si, pero tiene que apresurarse si no quiere perder el tren-

-si- llegaron a la clínica del doctor Martin y Candy corrió a saludarlo

-buenos días doctor Martin

-¡Candy! ¡Qué milagro que te veo!, ¿cómo has estado?-

-muy bien, gracias y ¿qué tal usted?-

-en las mismas Candy, en las mismas. A propósito ¿tienes un novio llamado Terry Grandchester?-

Candy se sonrojó por el comentario, tanto que el doctor empezó a reír descontroladamente. Pero la mirada que George le dedicó le hizo mentir-No es mi novio, pero si lo conozco ¿porqué la pregunta?-

-Hace unos días vino a la clínica y me dio esto para ti-. El doctor Martin cogió la carta de la mesita y se la entregó a Candy.

-Muchas gracias doctor Martin-

-de nada Candy, ¿por qué no te quedas un rato?-

-La señorita Candice White perderá el tren si no se va ahora-

-Vamos George, no seas así- le dijo Candy

-Le quedan 15 minutos para llegar a la estación-

-Tú ganas George, Hasta pronto doctor Martin-

-Hasta pronto Candy-

Ya en la estación Candy subió al tren y escogió un vagón que estuviera vacío, pues quería pensar sin que nadie la interrumpiera y leer la carta de Terry.

Querida Candy:

Soy hombre libre otra vez, no te dejaré ir de nuevo, porque he comprendido que tú y solo tú eres la mujer de mi vida y la mujer con la que quiero estar. Si tu no estas, mi mundo se colapsa, se cae a pedazos y no puedo impedirlo, un ejemplo: mi carrera, desde que tu te fuiste la inspiración y el deseo de vivir se fueron contigo dejándome solo en la depresión, combatiendo con mis demonios personales, pero ahora, que no estoy atado a nada, prometo encontrarte y separarme de ti jamás.

Me gustaría verte, cuanto más pronto sea posible mejor. Tú dime cuando y donde, pero no me hagas esperar por favor. Estoy viviendo en el mismo departamento de antes que Susana se accidentara.

Con todo mi amor para ti mi amada

Terry G.

Candy estaba tan concentrada en su carta, que no se dio cuenta que alguien se había sentado al lado de ella y que la observaba, tenía el cuello de la chamarra subido y una gorra que le tapaba la vista

-¿Discúlpeme, señor, ¿Necesita algo?-

-Ahora que lo menciona, si. Necesito que me diga dónde consiguió tantas pecas y si me podría regalar algunas, señorita tarzan pecoso-

-¡Terry!- Candy se abalanzó a Terry, empezó a llorar por saber que Terry estaba al fin con ella- entonces es verdad… tu carta es verdad… ayy ¡no sabes cuanto me alegro!, pero dime, ¿Susana está bien?-

-No lo sé, la última vez que la vi estaba bien de salud.-

-Estaba tan concentrada en tu carta que no me di cuenta que el vagón se llenó tan rápido-

-Perfecto- Terry se levantó y jaló a Candy al centro del vagón.

-¿Qué haces Terry?- Terry se arrodilló y cuando estuvo seguro que todos lo observaban dijo:

-Candice White Ardley, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?-

-si-Terry se paró de un salto y abrazó a Candy. Todos en el vagón empezaron a aplaudir. De pronto unas muchachas que entraban al vagón gritaron:

-¡ Terry Grandchester!-

-¡¿Terry Grandchester?!-

-es Terry Grandchester, el famoso actor de Broadway-

-le acaba de pedir matrimonio a esa muchacha-

-y como se llama ella?-

-Candice White Ardley-

-¿Ardley?, ¿Es una Ardley?-

-Los Ardley son millonarios

Y en menos de media hora todo el tren sabía que el famosísimo actor de Broadway Terry Grandchester le había propuesto matrimonio a Candice White Ardley.

Albert quería sorprender a Candy recogiéndola por ella a la estación. Le llevaba un ramo de "dulce Candy" que era su flor favorita. Acababa de llegar el tren y empezaban a bajar los primeros pasajeros.

-¡CANDY! ¡CANDY! ¡CANDY! – Gritó Albert.

-¡Albert! , apúrate Terry, ¡ALBERT!-

-¡Hola Candy! Ten te traje unas Sweet Candy- Terry había oído de lejos toda la conversación y se preguntaba _"¿hay una rosa con ese nombre?"_. Mientras Albert y Candy se saludaban fue por un periódico. Revisó la sección de la sociedad para ver si ya estaba en el periódico la noticia de su boda. En efecto, en la sección aparecían cuatro eventos. El primero era la presentación de la cabecera de los Ardley, El señor William Albert Ardley. Los otros tres eran bodas. La primera era de Annie Britter y Archivald Cronwell Ardley, vaya tal vez habría boda doble de Annie y Candy. La segunda de Terrence Grandchester y Candice White Ardley y La tercera de ¡Candice White Ardley y William Albert Ardley! Regresó con su amigo y novia para contarles el error del periódico pero encontró a Albert abrazando a Candy y ésta al ver la mirada acusadora de Terry quiso apartarse, pero Albert la tomó desprevenida y le robó un beso. Terry dejó caer el periódico y le pegó un puñetazo a Albert. Se armó una gran pelea entre los dos mientras Candy gritaba: "¡basta los dos!" en medio de un mar de lágrimas. Cuando no aguantó más se metió en la pelea también y un puño la lanzó por los aires y cayó a la vía del tren. Todas las personas empezaron a gritar "¡Hay una señorita en las vías!" ambos reaccionaron y corrieron a sacarla.

-¡Lo lamento tanto Candy!-dijo Albert muy apenado y asustado-

-No, yo lo lamento, la verdad fue mi culpa-

-¡Candy!, ¿puedes caminar?-Dijo Terry con la cara pálida como la leche.

-Creo que si, Terry- Candy se apoyó en el hombro de Terry. Ni bien se hubo apoyado se desplomó al suelo.

-¡Candy!-Terry la cargó y la acostó en la vía para luego poder subir él. Terry estaba sangrando y al parecer tenía una pierna rota, pero no lo demostró. Cuando Candy volteó para buscar a Albert ya no estaba.

-¡Albert!- gritó, pero había desaparecido.

-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste, Candy?-

-¿Decirte que?-

-Quete habías comprometido con Albert- Candy no sabía que responder. Se quedómirando a Terry cuando descubrió un hilo de sangre que le baja de la cabeza.

-¡Terry! ¡Estás sangrando!-

-Contéstame Candy,te lo ordeno-

-No hables, todo a su debido tiempo.- Candy sacó su pañuelo y vendó lacabeza de Terry. Fue por su maletín y desinfectó, cosió e inmovilizó la pierna rota de Terry.

-Candy, tu también estás sangrando-

-no es nada- Terry sacó su pañuelo y le secó la sangre de la mejilla a Candy. Candy recuerda cuando, es escocia, se hace un rasguño y Terry le venda la herida.

-Señorita, ¿necesita ayuda?- era un oficial de la estación.

-¿Podría cuidarlo mientras mando un telegrama, oficial?-

-Por supuesto-

-Se bueno, Terry- Terry hiso un gesto afirmativo y apretó la mano de Candy. Candy se fue cojeando _"creo que me rompí el tobillo"_ pensó. Entró a la oficina y le envió el telegrama a Archie para que viniera a recogerlos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!, se que abandone la historia por un tiempo (un largo tiempo), y por eso les pido MIL DISCULPAS! se que no me meresco su perdon, pero les pido se apiaden de mi!**

**Habian varias razones, pero las tres principales son estas:**

**1: Estaba ocupada escribiendo otro fic (el de Romeo y Julieta en el colegio San Pablo)**

**2:Tenia centenares de tarea y no sabia muy bien como funcionaba la pagina. Demasiada tecnologia para mi. XD**

**3: Mi perro paso corriendo, habia un vaso de jugo y lo tiro encima del teclado y ya se imaginaran todo el royo. Tuvimos que cambiar el teclado y formatear la computadora y obviamente se perdieron todos los programas (incluyendo la historia). **

**Pero ya lo retome, el problema es que la historia tal vez cambie un poco (pues como ya saben, lo habia subido antes como One-shot.) ****Entonces digan si quieren que sea lo mas apegada a la original o si quieren que sea una nueva historia.**

**LES MANDO MUCHOS BESOS!**


	4. Chapter 4

Archie llegó como a la media hora, en su auto, acompañado de Annie.

-Candy!, pensé que seguías en chicago- dijo Archie abrazando a su prima favorita.

-No, hoy llegué, pero hubo un pequeño incidente…-

-Pensé que Albert vendría recogerte- dijo Annie

-Sí, bueno… sobre eso…-

-¿qué?- preguntó Archie.

-Necesito que me ayudes a subir a Terry, está adentro-

-¿Terry?, ¿Grandchester?-

-No, el otro Terry… si obviamente Terry Grandchester- Archie y Candy se metieron a la estación y al poco rato regresaron con Terry, que se apoyaba en ambos. Ya que estuvieron dentro del auto, Candy se apretujó en la parte de adelante y Terry se quedó atrás para que se pudiera recostar-Gracias por venir a recogernos-

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Annie.

-Bueno...- titubeó Candy

-Albert y yo nos hemos peleado- dijo Terry y se puso un poco pálido

-No hables… no hagas esfuerzos- dijo Candy.

-¿Entonces fuiste tú quien le rompió la nariz?- preguntó Archie.

-Sí, supongo-

-¿Y por qué riñeron?- preguntó Annie.

-Mm.… Luego. Ahora duerme un poco Terry-

-Está bien- después de un rato, cuando Candy se dio cuenta de que Terry ya estaba dormido dijo:

-Terry y Albert se pelearon porque Albert me ha pedido matrimonio-

-¡¿El tío abuelo William te pidió matrimonio?!- preguntó Archie y de la impresión casi choca con el coche que iba adelante.

-¡Cállate, Archie, lo despertarás! ¡Y maneja con más cuidado!-

-Lo siento, pero, ¡no me lo puedo creer!-

-Como les iba diciendo, Albert me preguntó, pero yo seguía enamorada de Terry. Aun así le dije que sí. Cuando llegué a Chicago, pasé a visitar al doctor Martin y me dijo que Terry le había dejado una carta para mí. Subí al tren y cuando venía hacia acá me di cuenta que la persona que se sentaba a lado mío no era nadie más que Terry. Nos abrazamos por volvernos a encontrar y ahí mismo me pidió matrimonio. Yo…- en ese momento un sollozo cortó la voz de Candy y ésta empezó a llorar. Annie la atrajo hacia sí y le acarició los rubios rizos.

-Ya, ya, tranquila-

-Lo lamento…- dijo Candy aun llorando-yo… no pretendía que nada de esto pasara… pero yo amo a Terry…-

-Lo sabemos- dijo Archie. -Por ahora dejaremos a Terry en la habitación de huéspedes-

-Pero, Elisa y Neil-

-No te preocupes, han salido- dijo Annie. Llegaron a la mansión y bajaron con cuidado a Terry que estaba peor y le había subido la fiebre.

-No pasa nada, estarás bien- le decía Candy. Terry cojeaba, por fortuna el cuarto de huéspedes se encontraba en la primera planta. Annie y Candy lo recostaron. Archie mandó a las mucamas ayudarlo a cambiarse mientras tanto Candy se curó el tobillo. Resulta que sólo estaba torcido así que con un vendaje bastaba. Annie salió para darles un poco de intimidad.

Candy entró y fue directo al taburete a sacar vendas y todo. Revisó la pierna de Terry: estaba fracturada y tenía un feo corte que necesitaba atención y que si no la recibia pronto, amenazaba con infectarse. Candy cosió la herida lo mejor que pudo y vendó. Cuando terminó su labor guardó todo y se quedó parada en donde estaba.

-Terry…-Candy fue acercándose. Y se paró en la cabecera de la cama. Terry tenía los ojos cerrados y Candy no podía dejar de mirarlo.

-Jmm…-

-Perdóname- dijo ella y se desplomó en el suelo, llorando. Tomó la mano de Terry y la puso en su mejilla- No era mi intensión que todo esto pasara. Albert me pidió matrimonio y no tuve el valor suficiente para decirle que no, pero tu recuerdo me atormentaba a diario… perdóname por intentar olvidarte, perdóname por hacer que terminaras así, perdóname por todo el mal que te he hecho…- después de eso Candy no pudo seguir. Se limitó a llorar en silencio. Terry alzó su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos… esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que lo cautivaban… Se fueron acercando, Candy ya no lloraba, sólo lo miraba. Por fin sus labios se juntaron…

La puerta se abrió precipitadamente y Archie entró con Annie detrás de él. Cuando vieron la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos Archie los miró reprobatoriamente y Annie, con complicidad.

-¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta, elegante?- dijo Terry molesto con Archie, por el momento que acababa de interrumpir.

-Perdóname por tratar de avisarles que Elisa y Neil acaban de llegar y se dirigen hacia aquí con Louise- dijo éste a su vez, a la defensiva.

-¡VAMOS!, ¡no hay tiempo que perder!- dijo Candy. Archie levantó a Terry y se deslizó debajo de su hombro. Candy hizo lo mismo.

-Iré a ver que el pasillo esté despejado- dijo Annie y salió.-No hay nadie- dijo al cano de un rato. Salieron de la habitación y Archie dio órdenes a la mucama de que tendiera las sábanas y se fuera. Justo cuando desaparecían por la esquina del pasillo, en la esquina opuesta aparecían Elisa con Louise y Neil cargando las maletas de la última. Elisa abrió la puerta y encontró a la criada extendiendo la sábana.

-Alguien ha estado aquí-

-No, señorita- dijo la criada, pues tenía instrucciones de no revelar la verdad.

-Retírate- dijo Elisa fríamente

-Sí señorita- la criada hizo una reverencia y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Las dejo, señoritas- dijo Neil.

-Pero Louise y tú darán un paseo a caballo- dijo Elisa

-No lo creo- Neil salió silbando y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Elisa, hay un pañuelo aquí… ¿es tuyo?-preguntó Louise

-Dámelo- dijo la aludida y le arrebató el pañuelo de las manos.-T. G.-

-¿T.G?- repitió Louise, confundida

-Terrence Grandchester… me parece que mi querido duque ha venido a visitarme…-

-Elisa, no creo que…- comenzó Louise-

-¡Silencio!, ¿no vez que es una señal?, quiere que nos veamos…-

-pero ¿en dónde?-

-No lo sé… bueno, sí pudo entrar y dejar el pañuelo no estará muy lejos, ¿verdad?-dijo Elisa y salió corriendo, con Louise pisándole los talones.

* * *

Llegaron al cuarto de Candy e instalaron a Terry ahí. Archie y Annie volvieron a irse, ya que, según Annie, se sentían muy mal por interrumpirlos. Candy buscó un banquito y se sentó en la cabecera de la cama. Terry y ella entrelazaron sus manos. Terry comenzó a hablar:

-La verdad es que tu recuerdo también me puso mal, más de lo que te puedas imaginar… después de esa breve entrevista contigo en el hospital y después de verte alejarte en la nieve, sin volverte ni una sola vez atrás… sentí… sentí como si una parte de mí se fuera contigo, por semanas viví sólo por vivir, abandoné a Susana y me fui a un barrio, y borracho y sin dinero no había gran cosa que pudiera hacer. Todo el dinero que ganaba enseguida lo gastaba en alcohol… hasta que me encontraste, en aquel barrio, no tuvimos oportunidad de hablarnos, y sin embargo, con sólo verte ahí, sentirte cerca de mi… fue como si las viejas pasiones regresaran a mí… por fin salí de mi abismo de dolor y retomé mi carrera, todo gracias a ti…- Candy se conmovió tanto que unas silenciosas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Terry las limpió con su pulgar y Candy apoyó su mejilla en la mano de él. Cuando Terry se quedó dormido Candy le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y salió a buscar a Albert.

* * *

**Hola! no había podido actualizar por mil pretextos... pero por fin, terminé el capítulo, espero que les guste. :D**

**PD: Dejen comentarios, todos son bienvenidos.**


	5. Chapter 5

Candy pensaba cómo haría entender a su padre adoptivo que no quería casarse con él… iba tan concentrada que se dio de bruces con Annie.

-¡Candy!-

-¡Annie!, lo lamento… - Candy reparó en que su amiga iba sola… había alguien ausente y Candy acababa de darse cuenta. -oye ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde está Patty?-

-Bueno… después de la muerte de Stear…-a Annie le brotó una lágrima- quedó destrozada, ya sabes que casi hace una locura… bueno, un día dijo quería curar el vacío que Stear dejó en su corazón… de vez en cuando recibimos cartas suyas…- Annie siguió llorando y Candy la consoló.

-Annie, no llores, Patty estará bien-

-Lo sé… es sólo que a veces me siento sola…-

-No tienes porqué. Tienes a Archie contigo-

-Gracias, Candy- Candy la abrazó otro poco y cuando Annie dejó de llorar se separó de ella y dijo:

-Tengo que ver a Albert… luego iré contigo, ¿sí?-

-Está bien. Te veré en un rato- dijo Annie y bajó las escaleras. Candy subió el último tramo y llamó dos veces a la puerta.

-Adelante- Candy empujó y cerró tras de sí. Albert estaba viendo hacia la ventana, de espaldas a ella.

-Buenas tardes Albert- Albert no contestó. – Lamento que haya pasado todo esto, pero la verdad es… la verdad es que no puedo casarme contigo. Yo amo a Terry… ¿Albert?- El aludido no dio muestras de haberla oído, por eso, Candy se acercó más a donde estaba parado y contempló a Albert de perfil.

-Debiste haberlo dicho desde el principio, ¿no crees?- susurró Albert, con tono de reproche mal disimulado.

-Yo… lo lamento… es que… se te veía tan animado… no tuve el valor para decirte que no…-

-Candy, no te reprocho nada, es tu decisión, y no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para todo lo que necesites, ¿sí?- dijo Albert, tratando que no se notase lo dolido que estaba.

-Gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias- dijo Candy y lo abrazó.

-¿Cómo está Terry-

-Bien, tiene una pierna rota, pero nada que no sane. Y tu nariz, ¿cómo está?-

-Bien, estaba rota, pero ya la acomodé-

-Déjame revisarla-

-Está bien- Candy se acercó y revisó la nariz de Albert. Estaba bien acomodada, la tocó y se aseguró de que no estuviera rota. Candy estaba tan ocupada revisando la nariz que no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros. De pronto se abrió la puerta y entró George. Se quedó mirando un rato a ambos y Candy se separó, un poco avergonzada.

-Me voy a los jardines, Albert-

-Sí, si- dijo éste. Salió de la oficina de Albert y le pareció distinguir las palabras, mujerzuela, matrimonio y Terry. Se dirigió a los jardines. Estaba a punto de salir cuando vio a Elisa con unos binoculares. Tratando de ser lo más sigilosa posible, se escondió detrás de un árbol y aguzó el oído.

-… y por eso no creo que Terry te esté esperando- decía Louise

-Es como la quinta vez que me das una de tus estúpidas razones, y por quinta vez te digo que ¡cierres el pico!-

-Elisa, no te enojes, sólo digo que si él te quisiera ver, hubiera dejado una nota en dónde se pudieran encontrar o ya hubiera aparecido… llevas más de una hora buscándolo, estoy cansada y aburrida-

-Chisssst!, creo que ahí viene- pero no, sólo era un señor de mediana Edad que se acercaba en su auto.

Candy rio un poco, pues toda esa situación le resultaba muy cómica, pero de la risa pasó al enojo, a los celos y por último experimentó una sensación de ansiedad, que tenía que ver con el hecho de que Elisa sabía que Terry estaba cerca…

Decidió que Elisa no tenía que enterarse de que ella las observaba y en silencio se fue en dirección opuesta. Buscó a Annie y la encontró en un columpio adornado con una enredadera. El columpio era bastante amplio, como para dos personas. Candy se sentó en un extremo y comenzó a platicar con Annie. Hablaron de todo un poco, de Archie, vestidos, Terry, eventos sociales, novedades en el hogar de Pony, el aspecto de ambas, de la guerra… todo iba bien hasta que, por una de las ventanas, se asomó Daniel Leagan.

-¡Eh!, ¡Candy!-

-¡Neil!-

-Hace rato que las observo, no es bueno que aparentas tener algo que no…-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-A ese actor de cuarta, por lo que oí le has dicho muchas mentiras a Annie-

-¡No es asunto tuyo!-

-Candy, tranquila…- dijo Annie, que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-Claro que lo es, ¿acaso crees que no me doy cuenta de tu juego?-

-y tú, ¿Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta de que el calor te ha trastornado?, eres más patético que nunca-

-Hoy iré dar un paseo a caballo con Louise… pensaba invitarte, para que no sientas celos, pero creo que mejor no lo haré-

-¿y de qué sentiría celos?-

-De que prefiero salir con Louise antes que contigo-

-Eres un charlatán. Vámonos Annie-

-Sí- dijo la aludida y caminaron hacia otro lado de la casa, dejando a Neil con la palabra en la boca.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas Candy cuidó de Terry como si su vida dependiera de ello (claro que para ella, significaba más que eso). Terry guardó cama por una semana y la segunda ya podía ir y venir con muletas. Candy todavía no sabía cómo serían sus vidas una vez que ella se casara con Terry… ella quería seguir siendo enfermera, y Terry seguiría siendo actor… Se sentía muy bien cuando estaba con sus amigos, pero había muchos ratos de ociosidad que sólo podían ser llenados con lectura y paseos por el jardín y para las personas que están acostumbradas a hacer actividades "_como yo_" esos tiempos eran insoportables.

Por otro lado, cada vez que Terry se quedaba solo (ya fuese porque Candy salía o porque no podía dormir) pensaba en Susana y cómo se las estaría arreglando. En realidad se sentía como si hubiera dejado a su hermana menor sin ninguna protección, pues en esos pocos meses que había convivido con ella logró sentir cierto cariño fraternal por ella. Pero su mayor preocupación era cómo sería su futuro al lado de Candy. Ella seguiría trabajando de enfermera, y él de actor. Por una parte le emocionaba que todo el mundo los conociera como pareja, pero por otra no sabía que tan difícil podría ser esa nueva vida. Tendría muchos ensayos, muchas giras y poco tiempo para verla a ella. Un día, cuando Candy subió a darle la medicina y cambiar los vendajes Terry le hizo saber todo eso.

-Terry, no te preocupes, habrá tiempo para vernos-

-Lo que pasa es que no me agrada la idea de dejarte sola en el departamento… te imaginas los destrozos que una mona con pecas podría llegar a hacer?-

-Que chistosito- dijo Candy y apretó un poco más de lo debido el vendaje- pero hablo enserio.

-Podrías ir de gira conmigo-

-¿y qué pasaría con mi plaza de enfermera?-

-Cierto… ya sé, ¿por qué no abres tu propia clínica aquí en New York y recibes a tus pacientes sólo la última semana del mes?-

-¡Que buena idea!... pero hay un problema… la tía abuela Erloy no dejará que haga eso, y no tengo dinero suficiente para comprar una casita o un terreno…-

-Candy, creo que con mi sueldo será suficiente… pero tendrás que renunciar a las porciones dobles de comida-

-¡Terry!-

-Jajaja… bueno, no te molesto más, tarzán con pecas- dijo Terry y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas a Candy y así evitó que ésta lo golpeara con la almohada.

-Jajaja- rio Terry

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-Que te dediqué una sonrisa y hasta se te olvidó pegarme, jajaja-

-Bueno, ahora no se me olvida- dijo Candy y le dio un almohadazo. Terry la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él-

-En lugar de pegarme, mejor dame un beso- Candy se acercó y rosó sus labios con los de él. Estuvieron así un rato y cuando Terry quiso profundizar el beso, Candy se separó y sonrió pícaramente. -¿por qué?- preguntó Terry, desconcertado.

-Por decirme mono con pecas-

-Jajajaja, duro, pero justo- y sonrió también.

* * *

**Hola, ok hay algunas a las que les gustan los Terryfics y a otras los Albertfics, tal vez sea cuestión de la edad, el tipo de personalidad, como se desenvuelve el personaje a lo largo de la serie o mil razones más... tendré que pedirle mil y un disculpas a todas las Albertfans porque este es un Terryfic, pero pronto publicaré un Albertfic a ver que sale Sorry! **

**De cualquier manera los reviews de TODAS con sus opiniones y comentarios son bienvenidos y al fin y al cabo por eso leemos estas historias, porque todas sonmos fans de la misma saga... me despido las quiero!**

**PD: feliz dia de San Valentín**


	6. Chapter 6

_-Susi, querida, despierta-_

_-ya voy, Terry… quiero seguir durmiendo-_

_-Llegaremos tarde al ensayo…-_

_-No importa, así tendremos el día para nosotros-_

_-Es lo que más quiero, pero recuerda que tenemos los papeles principales…-_

_-Terry, ven… acércate-_

_-Si me besas de nuevo no podremos parar… vamos juntos al ensayo, recuerda que no puedo estar sin ti…- _Susana despertó entre las sábanas. Se giró esperando encontrarse con alguien más, pero no había nadie en su cama, más que ella. Sonrió al acordarse de su sueño, pero luego derramó un par de lágrimas porque no era real. Llamaron a la puerta.

-Susi, ¿estás despierta?-

-Si mamá. Pasa-

-Te traje el desayuno, linda-

-¿has tenido noticias de él?-

-Si… ¿viste el periódico que te traje hace una semana?-

-Pues no… estaba muy triste porque acababa de irse-

-Bueno, ve la columna de eventos sociales- Susana hizo lo que su madre le dijo. La columna rezaba:

**Próximos Eventos**

**-Mascarada de la familia Brington**

**-Presentación del señor William A. Ardley como cabeza de la familia Ardley. **

**-Boda de William A. Ardley con Candice White Ardley**

**-Boda de Terrence G. Grandchester y Candice White Ardley**

-Pero mamá, Este periódico es de hace una semana, y aquí dice que esa chica se casará con el jefe de su familia y con Terry… esa chica es una mujerzuela- "_¡maldita zorra!, no te basta con mi Terry, sino que también tienes que involucrarte con los magnates…"_ pensaba Susana encolerizada.

-Sí, éste es de hoy- Susana lo hojeó y volvía a aparecer la boda de Candice y Terry y decía que se cancelaba la boda de Candice y William.

-¿Has tenido alguna otra noticia de él?-

-No, he preguntado a sus actores y todos dicen que desde hace una semana no le han visto el pelo. Sin embargo uno asegura que está en la mansión de los Ardley, herido o algo así-

-¡Oh no!, seguramente pasó cuando la encontró a ella-

-tal vez. Abordé a una de las criadas en el mercado y me dijo que la señorita Candy (que según la criada ella es toda dulzura) había llevado al famoso actor Terrence Grandchester a la mansión y que mantienen un noviazgo- Susana estaba a punto de llorar y estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de quedarse con Terry...

-Mamá, ¿me quieres?-

-con todo mi corazón querida-

-sí lo que dices es verdad quiero que me lleves a la mansión de los Ardley-

-No podría... es una residencia privada-

-ya había previsto que pondrías alguna excusa... ¿porqué todos me odian?- dijo Susana y comenzó a llorar. No por nada todos _decían_ que era la mejor actriz, así que hizo uso de todos sus recursos para persuadir a su madre de que la ayudase a llevar a cabo su horrible plan.-Tienes razón... quiero que me lleves al teatro, para saludar a mis viejos amigos-

-Sí, querida. Vamos- dijo la señora Marlowe, al tiempo que la ayudaba a enfundarse en un vestido largo y a sentarse en la silla de ruedas.

Candy fue al despacho de Albert a proponerle lo que Terry había dicho: poner un consultorio y atenderlo únicamente la última semana del mes.

-Pero Candy, podríamos hacer una clínica y contratar 10 doctores-

-Pero ¿Quién les pagará?, porque yo no tengo dinero-

-Jajajaja, hablas como si no fueras parte de la familia-

-¿eh?-

-me refiero a que puedes tomar el dinero que necesites para pagarles-

-No, no quiero abusar de tu confianza… -

-No lo haces, además así también ayudo a la población-

-¿y en qué habitación la pondríamos?-

-¿habitación?, no irás a meter aquí a todos…-

-¿pues si no en dónde?-

-Compramos un terreno y la construimos. Creo que en dos semanas estará lista-

-¡Gracias, Albert!-

-No me lo agradezcas… ¿por qué no vas con George a buscar un lugar?-

-Que buena idea… regreso en unas tres horas-

-Muy bien, le diré a alguien que prepare el auto- Candy fue a la habitación que compartía con Terry y se cambió de vestido, se puso rubor en las mejillas y se puso una cinta a modo de diadema, con los rizos sueltos-

-¿a dónde va tan arreglada, señorita?- preguntó Terry.

-Bueno, le comenté a Albert el proyecto de la clínica y dijo que hoy mismo puedo buscar el terreno-

-Aun no entiendo por qué te arreglas tanto- Terry se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado.

-Pues tengo que causar una buena impresión… ¿acaso estás celoso?-

-Si… no sabes lo guapa que estás, eres un peligro para ti misma, sin contar a todos los hombres a los que dejarás sin aliento-

-Terry… basta, ¡me pondré de colores por tu culpa!, jajaja-

-ya lo hiciste, jajaja, pero enserio-

-Tengo que irme. Trataré de volver lo más pronto posible. Ah y no se te ocurra andar por ahí sin muletas-

-Pero Candy, ya estoy bien-

-Nada de eso. Una fractura tarda hasta un mes en curarse y tú sólo has estado dos semanas y media con el yeso-

-Sólo porque no quiero verte enojada… cuídate mucho, ah y otra cosa… si pasas cerca del teatro Stanford… ¿podrías avisarle al director que volveré a trabajar pronto?-

-¿Qué tan pronto?-

-Recién me haya curado… así que puedes decirle hasta cuando podré caminar… después de todo tu eres la experta-

-está bien. Te amo- Candy se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios y se fue. Después de cinco minutos Terry oyó a lo lejos un motor que se alejaba y bajó de un salto de la cama.

Candy y George se subieron al auto con el escudo de la familia Ardley en el frente y recorrieron la gran ciudad, buscando algún local en venta. Cerca de la quinta avenida y Times Square, Candy le dijo a George:

-Para por aquí… me gustaría comprar aquí la clínica, porque se encuentra muy cerca del teatro Stanford, donde trabaja Terry-

-Sí, señorita Candy- George buscó un lugar y bajaron del auto. Caminaron unas tres cuadras y llegaron a una zona donde había tantas casas como edificios. Buscaron alguna que se vendiera. Por fin, tas media hora de caminata, encontraron una casita de tres pisos, un pequeño jardín. La fachada necesitaba pintarse y aplanarse, y no tenía ningún adorno como los que había en la mansión de los Ardley, y por eso Candy dedujo que al arquitecto le importaba más la practicidad que el lujo. Candy quería más informes y decidió preguntar. Tocaron el timbre tres veces y esperaron. Salió una señora bajita y regordeta, algo vieja, con un delantal de flores acompañada de una niña de tres años.

-Buenos días- dijo Candy.

-Buenos días señorita. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?-

-Me gustaría pedir algunos informes sobre la casa. ¿Está en venta?-

-Sí, pase por favor- dijo La mujer. –Becki, quiero que vayas al jardín a jugar, no interrumpas ¿sí?-

-Si abuelita- dijo la niña y salió saltando. Entraron a la salita de estar. Los muebles eran viejos, sin embargo, estaban muy bien cuidados y Candy no pudo evitar acordarse del hogar de Pony. La mujer entró a otra habitación, que despedía un olor a galletas. George, que se había mantenido en silencio todo ese rato, aprovechó que la mujer no escuchaba y dijo:

-Señorita, ¿está segura de que quiere comprar esta residencia?-

-No lo sé. No es muy bonita, sin embargo será muy práctica-

-Me parece que podríamos encontrar algo mejor-

-¡Traje galletas recién horneadas!- dijo la señora con júbilo, cargando una charola de metal donde había un plato con galletas, una tetera algo oxidada a la que le salía humo y olía a manzanilla y tres tacitas. Depositó la charola en la mesita y sirvió el té en as tres tazas. Cuando terminó, se dejó caer en el sillón que estaba frente a Candy y George. -Ahora sí, dígame-

-Verá, me gustaría adquirir esta casa, pero necesito más información sobre ella-

-Mmmm, la construcción tiene unos veinte años, edificada de tabiques secados al sol, la fachada está un poco descuidada, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar, planta baja hay un salón, la cocina, el comedor, un baño y una recámara para invitados. Arriba hay tres habitaciones y otro baño. En el tercer piso hay dos habitaciones más y un ático. En la parte delantera hay un jardín, como ya habrá podido notar. La verdad me encantaría venderla pronto, pero hasta ahora sólo han venido dos personas a pedir informes-

-¿Y qué le hace querer venderla?- preguntó Candy.

-Tengo un hijo, tiene 19 años… y él… estaba casado, con una muchachita muy adorable, pero muy frágil también. Tuvieron una hija, Rebecca y su madre, al darla a luz falleció…- en éste punto la mujer soltó dos gruesas lágrimas, que se apresuró a limpiar con su pañuelo. Mi hijo quedó destrozado y se ofreció como soldado de guerra. Lo mandaron a Francia y… no lo he visto desde hace un año- la mujer se deshizo en lágrimas. Candy le dio unas palmaditas, tratando de reconfortarla.

- Quería vender la casa para viajar a Francia con mi nieta y buscar a mi hijo… lo lamento, señorita, seguramente tiene mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar las penas de una anciana-

-Nada de eso. Sabe, yo planeo convertir esta casa, (claro, si usted accede a venderla), en una pequeña clínica, porque soy enfermera-

-No se hable más. Le venderé la casa- dijo la anciana.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Candy.-Mañana vendremos con un notario-

-Perfecto, hasta luego, señorita- Candy y George salieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el auto, que quedaba a media hora de donde estaban.

-¿Crees que fue una buena inversión, George?-

-Me parece que si-

-Me gustaría que te hicieras cargo de todos los trámites y papeles-

-Como guste-

-Vamos al teatro Stanford-

-Sí, señorita- Por fin llegaron al auto, subieron y se alejaron. Llegaron al teatro e ingresaron al ensayo.

-¿Quién es usted para interrumpir mi ensayo?- dijo el director, enojado.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Candice White Ardley-

-Lo lamento, pero no pueden estar aquí- dijo el director al ver a George.

-No se preocupe, será poco el tiempo- dijo George.

-Vine a decirle que Terrence Grandchester…-comenzó Candy.

-¿Terry?, ¡¿usted lo conoce?! , maravilloso, porque no le hemos visto el pelo en dos semanas-

-Sí, es por eso que he venido. Ahora se repone de una lesión, una fractura en la tibia de la pierna izquierda, calculo que en tres semanas estará bien-

-¿calcula?, ¿usted?-

-Sí, soy la enfermera de Terrence- dijo Candy.

-Mmm, ¿está segura?, porque me parece raro que una enfermera se tome tantas molestias con un paciente-

-Bueno… también soy su novia- Candy se puso como un tomate.

-¡Ah!, eso lo explica todo jajaja-

-Señor, ¡por favor!- dijo George algo molesto.

-No se preocupe, señorita. Pero he de advertirle que una vez que Terry esté curado se irá de gira…

-Sí, lo sé. Bueno, eso es todo, hasta luego- dijo Candy. El director los escoltó a ambos hacia la salida. Candy iba a empujar la puerta, pero alguien desde fuera la jaló para entrar. Candy levantó la vista y se encontró con Susana Marlowe y su madre. Ambas la miraron con un profundo odio.

-¡Susana!, qué alegría. Mira, ésta es la novia de Terry, la señorita Candice Ardley, ahora me explico por qué Terry jamás salía con nadie…- dijo el director como para sí.

-Hasta luego- dijo Candy precipitadamente y salió, con George pisándole los talones.

* * *

**Hola!, espero que no les moleste mi tardanza, ya que me enfermé, pero estoy aquí de nuevo. Porfavor COMENTEN! quiero saber si les gusta o no, les agradecería muchísimo. En fin nos leemos, Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

Mientras tanto, Terry hablaba con Albert sobre su pierna "rota".

-Por favor Albert, llama al doctor-

-Candy dijo que aún no estabas bien, además, sí se entera que llamé al doctor creerá que no confío en ella y me matará-

-por favor, hombre-

-Bueno, pero por lo menos has el favor de no caminar sin muleta-

-Estoy bien, ya puedo caminar. Lo único que me lo impide es este yeso-

-jajaja pareces pingüino-

-¿tienes whisky?-

-sí-

-dame un poco-

-también hay que coméntale a Candy y al doctor tú problemas de alcoholismo-

-No tengo problemas de alcoholismo-

-Sí que los tienes, vienes aquí y lo primero que pides es whisky en lugar de té-

-En realidad lo primero que te pedí fue que llamaras a un doctor… y tampoco es como si bebiera todo el día-

-Ja, llamaré al doctor, mientras quédate aquí… una cosa más, ¿desde cuándo caminas sin muletas?-

-mmm desde hace cuatro días que ya puedo caminar. Trataba de alcanzar un poco de vino y me caí…-

-Jajaja, lo que haces por alcohol… y dices que no tienes problemas-

-si, como sea, me caí, pero no sentí dolor, intenté pararme y descubrí que no me dolían en absoluto- Media hora después el doctor llegó a la mansión y revisaba a Terry.

El médico mojó el yeso y lo retiró. Palpó la pierna por todos lados, también el hueso, para cerciorarse de que ya no estaba roto-Me perece que está en excelentes condiciones, y que ya puede caminar- dijo El doctor- sin Embargo, sería prudente empezar a ejercitar de nuevo los músculos, para des atrofiarlos-

-Sí, doctor- dijo Terry. El médico se retiró y Terry empezó a caminar. Bajó las escaleras junto con Albert y salió al jardín trasero y gracias a la imponente mansión desde la parte delantera de la casa no se veían ellos. En ese momento bajaba Candy bajaba del auto con George y se sorprendió mucho al ver al doctor ahí. Casi al instante se preocupó y se precipitó escaleras arriba. Subió al cuarto de Terry cuando encontró el yeso en la basura y la cama deshecha se alarmó.

-¡Terry!, ¡Terry!- abrió las cortinas y a través de la ventana vio a Albert y a Terry caminando. Volvió a bajar corriendo las escaleras y cuando estuvo frente a ellos dijo:

-¡Terrence Greum Grandchester!, ¡¿qué te dije sobre quitarte el yeso?!- se puso las manos en la cintura y Albert se echó a reír.

-¡Albert, deja de reírte!-

-¿por qué a le no le gritas "¡William Albert Ardley!" como a mí?-

-porque después de todo es mi padre-

-jajajaja, yo diría que soy tu hermano… después de todo aun soy joven y con lo rápido que van ustedes dos… ahora soy abuelo de renombre, y no quiero ser "abuelo de verdad" antes de los treinta… prefiero ser un tío-

-jajajaja, ahí lo tienes-

-¿y qué hacía el doctor aquí?, ¿ha pasado algo malo?-

-en lo absoluto, más bien yo diría al contrario, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, no llevo el yeso puesto-

-Si… me siento celosa…-

-bueno, los dejo, tengo que ir a las oficinas de times Square… los veo a la hora de la cena- dijo Albert, pero en lugar de ir a sus oficinas fue al zoo.

-dime, mona con pecas… ¿por qué te sientes celosa?-

-Jmmm… se supone que yo solita cuidaría de ti…-

-jajaja, lo has hecho bien, incluso excelente, si se toma en cuenta el hecho de que eres la enfermera más atolondrada de por aquí…-

-¡Terry!, tu siempre tomándome el pelo…-

-no te enfades… ¿has encontrado algo?-

-sí, encontré una casa algo descuidada, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar, en ella vive una señora que tiene a su hijo en Francia y decidí ayudarla comprando la casa-

-típico de ti… pero la guerra no acaba… hace casi dos años que empezó y también hay muchas muertes… todos ellos dan la vida por la patria… se habla de que Estados Unidos entrará a la guerra…-

-Terry… no hables más de la guerra…- dijo Candy, que al oírlo hablar así recordó a Stear y su triste final.

-No llores… créeme que no se me ocurriría entrar… al menos ya no más…-

-¿cómo es eso de ya no más?... ¿acaso tu… te lo habías planteado…?-

-pues… si… más o menos dos meses después de nuestra despedida en el hotel… en febrero…-

-pero Terry… febrero fue el mes pasado…-

-de hecho cuando te escribí… la primera carta que redacté quedó muy diferente a la que recibiste… te diría que partía para el frente balcánico… y luego rompí mi compromiso con Susana…-

-No sabes cuánto me alegro de que no lo hicieras…-

-Mejor cambiemos de tema. ¿Has ido al teatro?-

-si…, el director parecía muy emocionado ante la perspectiva de volverte a ver sobre el escenario… también encontré a Susana ahí…-

-¿Susana?-

-Si… iba con su madre… se podría decir que nos saludamos…-

-Espero que no te haya hecho pasar un mal rato-

-No, para nada-

-¿y no viste a Karen?-

-¿Karen Claise?- preguntó… recordó cuando la encontró en Florida.

-Sí…- Candy arqueó una ceja y Terry rio –jajaja, que tarzán más celoso… te lo pregunto porque ella fue… creo que la palabra que más se le acerca es "amiga" durante el tiempo en el que estuve trabajando-

-No… de hecho estaban ensayando-

-Ah… creo que me gustaría invitarla-

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Candy, recelando.

-a nuestra boda- con

-mmm si, ¿por qué no invitas a todo el grupo?-

-no… sólo vendría ella, Robert, tal vez Steve… y nada más- siguieron charlando animadamente, olvidándose de todo.

Susana le pidió a su madre que la dejara un momento a solas con sus antiguos compañeros de teatro.

-Susana… me alegro de verte- le dijeron Steve, Luis y James, con quienes solía llevarse mejor.

-Yo también me alegro mucho de verles a todos- dijo y le guiñó un ojo a James.

-nosotras también nos alegramos de verte- dijeron Eugene, Margarett y Ofelia.

-pues yo no- dijo Karen, que había seguido a sus compañeras.-cuando estabas aquí sólo lograbas incomodarnos y trataste de chantajear a Terry para que se casara contigo, aun sabiendo que él quería a Candy… eres el ser más egoísta que he conocido y he de admitir que estoy muy feliz de que ya no trabajes aquí-

-Karen , querida… ¿por qué me tratas así?, yo quiero ser tu amiga… ven, conversemos-

-Olvídalo…-

-Karen, se buena y ve- le dijo Ofelia. Karen, de mala gana siguió a Susana por el pasillo de vestuarios.

-De una vez te digo que yo no me trago ese cuento de que eres una niña buena y que no mata ni una maldita mosca- dijo Karen.

-Escúchame bien, que sólo te lo repetiré una vez- le dijo Susana a Karen- no espero que te lo tragues… todos me creen y me prefieren a mí… soy mejor actriz que tú… no me llegas ni a los talones… en cuanto a Terry yo sé que tú lo amabas y por eso no soportabas la idea de que él estuviera conmigo… en cuanto a Candy… no te preocupes, que no durarán juntos ni medio año y de eso me aseguro yo-

-Pues estando en una silla de ruedas… creo que no hay mucho que hacer… y no te funcionará una vez que le haya contado a Candy y Terry-

-puedes decirle lo que quieras… a Terry lo engañe todo el tiempo… en cuanto a esa inepta es demasiado ingenua para creer que una persona sea capaz de tanto… y mira que ejemplos no le falta… como su prima Elisa Leagan-

-Terry la prefiere e a ella…-

-¿por ser rica?, ¿por ser más bonita?, por favor, no me hagas reír… y deja de meterte en mis asuntos o te juro que de esta no sales, Karen Claise-

-no te tengo miedo, tus amenazas no causan ningún efecto en mi… imbécil- dijo Karen y la dejó con la palabra en la boca. Susana fue con James, un tipejo pelirrojo y sin una pisca de ingenio, además de ser un gran bebedor. Susana sabía que James haría cualquier cosa por acostarse con ella… lo drogó y tomó ventaja de eso. Ahora la primera parte de su plan para separar a Candy de Terry estaba completa.

* * *

**LAMENTO LA TARDANZA... yo iba a publicar el lunes, pero no había ni un solo comentario y eso me desanimó... digan si les gusta la historia... si no, creo que la descontonuaré... sin embargo mientras haya una sola persona que quiera leerla la seguiré escribiendo... por favor, diganme si les gusta o no, o si hace falta mejorarla, no sé... las quiero :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Al otro día Candy y Terry decidieron salir a pasear. Fueron a recorrer en auto todo New York, ya que Candy no lo conocía tan bien aún, y qué mejor guía que un apuesto actor que viviera ahí. Después fueron a la plaza y comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme al teatro Stanford?-

-Si… ¿trabajarás tan pronto?-

-Sí, quiero comenzar cuanto antes-

-Pero ya no te veré tan seguido-

-claro que si… irás a vivir conmigo a mi departamento-

-¡pero Terry! Aún no estamos casados-

-no, pero si comprometidos… a propósito, ¿Cuándo te gustaría casarte?-

-No lo sé… qué te parece en tres semanas?-

-mejor en dos-

-pero aún no está lista la clínica-

-confío en que George se encargará de eso-

-si, pero ¿y el personal? Los doctores, enfermeras, habitaciones, instrumentos… ¿qué con todo eso?-

-No creo que sea problema…-

-Bueno… en dos semanas… pero yo no quiero organizar nada-

-jajaja, en eso estoy de acuerdo… ¿qué te parece si lo organiza Annie?-

-pero Annie ya está ocupada organizando su propia boda…-

-Ya pensaremos en eso- dijo Terry. Fueron camino al teatro, ya que él quería ver personalmente a Robert para decirle que ya estaba listo para seguir actuando y Candy quería aprovechar para invitarlos a todos a la boda. Llegaron al teatro y Robert los recibió a ambos con un caluroso abrazo.

-Terry, me hubiera gustado que vinieses ayer… ¡estuvo aquí Susana!-

-Sí, sí, ¿dime cuando podré entrar a trabajar de nuevo?- le preguntó Terry, sin prestarle nada de atención sobre Susana.

-Ayer tu enfermera me dijo que en tres semanas… pero si quieres hoy mismo-

-Mmmm ¿qué te parece mañana?-

-Sí, me parece bien. ¿Por qué no vas a saludar a los demás?-

-Pero antes otra cosa-

-¿qué pasa?-

-quiero que asista a mi boda-

-pero… ¿con quién?...- y de pronto se percató de lo cerca que estaba Candy de él, de que estaba agarrada de su brazo y de la plática que habían tenido el día anterior. -¡Felicidades, Terry!- le dijo y lo abrazó. –y felicidades a usted también, señorita Ardley- le dijo Robert a Candy y también la abrazó. -¿Invitarás a los demás?-

-No… sólo a Steve y a Karen… tal vez también a Ofelia la invite-

-Como desees, aunque en lo personal me gustaría que todos asistieran. ¿Invitarás a Eleonor Baker?-

-¡Terry, es cierto!, tengo que mandarles una invitación a ella… y también a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María…-

-Sí, pero será cuando estén listas… y supongo que sí la invitaré…- Robert parecía contento.

-¿Invitarás a tu padre?- preguntó Candy

-No-

-¿su padre?- preguntó Robert confundido.

-Terry…- dijo Candy, dudando.

-No lo invitaremos, no tengo padre- dijo él en un tono que dejaba claro que zanjaba el asunto.

-Muy bien…-

-Vamos a decírselo a Karen, Ofelia y a Steve-

-Los veré después- dijo Robert y se fue a tomar una taza de café. Candy y Terry caminaron hacia los camerinos. En el trayecto muchos saludaban a Terry y le decían que estaban felices de verlo nuevamente por ahí. Al final del pasillo estaban todos. Terry los saludó formalmente. James y Louise le guiñaron un ojo a Candy, como hacían con todas las chicas guapas que veían.

-Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí, Grandchester, lo mismo te digo a ti, Candy- les dijo Karen.

-Yo también… - le respondió Candy y le dio un abrazo.

-Steve, Ofelia, ¿pueden venir?- preguntó Terry.

-Sí, enseguida- dijeron ambos.

-Karen, ¿podrías hacerle compañía a Candy?-

-Si-

-¿por qué yo no puedo ir- protestó Candy como una niña pequeña-

-porque es una sorpresa- dijo Terry y se fue con Steve y Ofelia aparte. Ofelia preguntó:

-¿qué pasa?-

-necesito que planees una boda, Ofelia. Y tú, Steve, me gustaría que asistieras a esa boda-

-¿de quién?... acaso Susana y tu…- comenzó Ofelia, que le gustaba mucho qué pareja formaban.

-No, viste a Candy… me casaré con ella-

-Felicidades, amigo- le dijo Steve y le dio unas palmadas.

-¿con ella?, es muy bonita y eso, pero la belleza no dura para siempre… ¿no es ella la que se iba a casar con el magnate Ardley?-

-Si… pero no, ahora se casa conmigo-

-ya veo, entonces es una caza fortunas. Creía que con ese Ardley sería rica… después se aburrió de él porque seguramente es un viejo decrépito y decidió hacer fortuna con un actor…-

-Ofelia… basta…- le dijo Steve.

-¡No!, no puedo dejarte cometer el mayor error de tu vida, Terry-

-Creo que fue un error invitarte… ya sé que quieres mucho a Susana, pero es mi vida… a Candy yo la conocía desde antes de hacerme famoso…- Ofelia se quedó callada. –pero eso no lo dicen los periódicos… bueno Steve, estás invitado. Te enviaré una invitación formal por correo. Compermiso- dijo Terry, y Ofelia entendió claramente su indirecta de "retiro la invitación". Terry estaba furioso, ahora sólo podría pedirle a Karen que planease todo… pero la conocía y a ella tampoco le gustaban esas chácharas.

Mientras tanto Karen hablaba con Candy, muy amenamente sobre todo lo que había pasado desde que se vieron en invierno, hace seis meses.

-Supongo que has progresado mucho con Terry-

-si… ¡Nos casaremos!-

-¡fabuloso!, me alegro mucho por ti… pero si no me invitas olvídate de mi amistad-

-jajaja, por supuesto que estas invitada- Karen recordó la plática con Susana.

-No quiero parecer aguafiestas… pero ayer… Susana estuvo aquí-

-sí, yo la vi-

-ya sé que tal vez creas, como todos los demás que ella es un ángel y una muchacha de buen corazón que le han pasado tantas cosas malas… pero ten cuidado-

-¿por qué?-

-bueno… ella vino a saludarme (obviamente para mantener su farsa) y hablamos… prácticamente dijo que no descansaría hasta verlos separados a ti y a Terry… dijo que no le importaba que te contara, porque eres tan ingenua para creer algo malo de ella-

-Karen… no creo que…-

-¿lo ves?, justo de eso hablaba ella. Puedes ser muy buena, pero el que tú lo seas no quiere decir que el resto de las personas también… las apariencias engañan-

-Eso es verdad- dijo Candy, acordándose de la primera vez que vio a Terry en el Mauritania.

-supongo que le dirás a Terry-

-No-

-¿no me crees, verdad?- preguntó Karen, a la defensiva.

-No es así… solo no quiero que se preocupe… él es muy impulsivo…- Karen bufó –por favor… prométeme que no le dirás a Terry…- dijo Candy. En ese momento Terry doblaba la esquina del pasillo y oyó la última frase.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?-

-Nada- dijo Candy en el acto.

-Está bien, prometo que no le diré nada a Terry- dijo Karen, a propósito.

-¿decirme qué?-

-Nada-

-¿Karen puedes venir?- le dijo Terry.

-si Karen va yo también-

-nada de eso pecosa. Quédate aquí- le dijo Terry.

-¡Recuerda que lo prometiste!- le gritó Candy a Karen cuando doblaban la esquina del pasillo.

-dime que te ha dicho que no puedo saber-le dijo Terry

-No-

-Karen…-

-No-

-Como quieras. Lo averiguaré yo mismo-

-hazlo- le dijo Karen. -¿qué es lo que querías?-

-quiero que me ayudes a planear mi boda con Candy-

-Lo haré… ero tal vez prefieras consultarlo con Ofelia…-

-ya lo hice… me dijo que no quería que me casara con ella y al final terminé des invitándola-

-jajaja, muy bien, yo la planearé toda-

-y no le digas a Candy… si te pregunta no le des ningún detalle-

-muy bien… no puedo creer que ahora les guarde secretos a los dos… claro, muy diferentes entre sí… yo diría que opuestos- dijo Karen y esto bastó para que Terry se preocupase. Ambos caminaron hacia donde estaba Candy, que en ese momento platicaba con James y Luis.

-Candy… dime que le has contado a Karen-

-no te diré…-

-Karen me ha hecho creer que es malo…-

-¡Karen!, que mala eres-

-jajaja tengo que ir a ensayar. Cuenten conmigo para ambas cosas- dijo Karen y Candy también se preocupó.

-¿qué le has dicho a ella?-

-Nada- dijo Terry y le sonrió.

-Terry… dímelo-

-No pecosa… yo también se jugar este juego- dijo. Ambos salieron del teatro, muy preocupados. Karen los vio subir al carruaje y desaparecer por la concurrida avenida y pensó en lo enamorados que estaban esos dos.

* * *

**Hola a todas!, aquí les dejo otro cap, espero que les guste muchísimo. Se que son cortos, pero todos los caps que subo son de 1000 palabras y un poco más. Como ya no tengo tantos pendientes actualizaré cada viernes, así que aquí nos veremos. Gracias por su apoyo, de verdad. Después de todo que es un escritor sin sus lectores. Se cuidan, hasta en viernes!**


	9. Chapter 9

Regresaron a la mansión y fueron a comer. Candy se sentía contrariada, pues Terry no había cedido a contarle eso que le dijo a Karen. Ella, por su parte, no estaba dispuesta a decirle lo que la misma Karen le había contado, pues aun no se convencía del todo que susana haya dicho eso, claro que no consideraba a Karen a mentirosa ni nada parecido, pero no entendía como es que una persona que parecía tan tierna fuera así de mala. Terminaron de comer y fueron a pasear al jardín cuando distinguieron claramente el ruido de un motor. Salieron a ver que ocurría y vieron a toda la familia Leagan subiendo maletas a un coche.

-¿qué es lo que pasa?- le preguntó Candy a Archie.

-Los Leagan se mudan a su mansión de Florida- dijo éste, sin poder disimular una sonrisa. "menos mal, así no intentarán nada contra mí…" pensó Candy.

-Eso es todo- le dijo la señora Leagan al chofer.-Elisa, Daniel, ¿no les falta nada?-

-no mami- contestaron al unisono. -Pasen a despedirse de su primo y de la tia abuela Elroy- dijo el señor Leagan.

- ¿y el tio abuelo William?, tenia entendido que estaba aquí...- preguntó Neil.

-¿acaso no vendrá a despedirnos?- preguntó Elisa, dándose importancia, como siempre.

-El abuelo William esta ocupado, ademas no pueden verlo. Sin embargo les desea un buen viaje hasta Florida- dijo Elroy. Ambos hermanos se despidieron de Archie, de mala gana, y Elisa fue hasta donde se encontraba Terry, y sin importarle que Candy estaba abrazada a Terry, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le plantó un sonoro beso en la comisura de los labios. Terry se deshizo como pudo de ella y abrazó de nuevo a Candy por la cintura, que hasta el momento habia mantenido los labios apretados.

-promete que me escribiras a diario- le dijo Elisa a Terry. Éste solo pudo fingir una sonrisa. Ella le guiñó un ojo pícaramente y se fue hasta el auto. Todos subieron al auto y sólo el señor Leagan le hizo un gesto de despedida a Candy y Annie. Ambas respondieron de igual forma y se quedaron en la reja hasta que el coche de los Leagan desaparecio tras una curva. Una vez que Archie se aseguro de que la tia abuela Elroy no podia oirlo lanzó un silbido de alegria.

-¡Fantastico! al fin nos hemos librado de esos dos, ¿no les parece?-

-si, es estupendo- dijo Annie.

-si no les molesta tomare el auto- dijo archie.

-adelante, Terry y yo estaremos aquí-

-Bien, vamos a pasear Annie-

-Si- y los dejaron solos. Candy y Terry reanudaron su paseo por el jardin y comenzaron a caminar. -Y bien pecosa, ¿cuando te gustaria casarte?-

-no lo sé...- dijo Candy y apretó los puños al recordar lo que habia hecho Elisa. Terry, que habia observado todas sus expresiones preguntó:

-¿acaso estas molesta por algo?-

-no...-

-Candy yo te conozco muy bien...- Terry se puso a pensar en que pudo haber enfurecido a su tarzan y cuando dio con la solucion estallo en una sonora carcajada.

-¿se puede saber cual es el chiste?, asi tal ves pueda reir contigo-

-ya se porqué estas molesta-

-¿a sí?-

-si, estas celosa-

-¡no es verdad!-

-jajaja, sabes, tu infantil intento de negarlo hace aun mas comica la situacion-

-¡no estoy celosa!- dijo ella, pero una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

-Candy... no llores, sabes que odio verte triste... ¿es que aún no te has enterado de que eres la unica a quien siempre veré?, tu eres mi razon de vivir, asi que no llores mas por favor- le dijo Terry al notar que ya no era solo una lagrima. Fue hacia ella y le limpio las lagrimas con el pulgar. Miro a Candy a los ojos, bajo la mirada para detenerse en sus labios y los besó. Al principio fue un beso tierno, cargado de amor, para pasar a uno mas desesperado y apasionado. De pronto oyeron un resoplido y a la tia abuela diciendo:

-¡Candice White Ardley!, ¡¿que estas haciendo?!- o al menos a eso sonó. Ambos se separaron para descubrir a Annie y Archie, que no pudieron reprimir una carcajada.

-¡Annie!, eres mala-

-ve a molestar a otros, elegante-

-vamos, sólo fue una pequeña bromista Candy- le dijo Annie.

-No me digas que empezaras de nena, grandchester-

Terry le soltó un puñetazo y Archie le respondió con otro igual. Antes de que Candy y Annie pudieran preocuparse ambos chicos estaban en el suelo, riendo como viejos camaradas. Archie se levantó y dijo:

-ya nos vamos, los dejamos tranquilos-

-diviertanse- dijo Annie y le guiñó un ojo a Candy. Ya que se hubieron alejado Terry le dijo a Candy:

-ven pecosa, ayúdame a levantarme- Candy, muy ingenuamente se acercó y Terry la jaló hacia abajo. Candy cayó sobre él. Pudo notar el olor a lavanda que emanaba de él y se detuvo más de lo necesario en los dos bonitos sin abrochar su camisa... de inmediato se alejó, avergonzada de lo que ella denominaba "malos pensamientos" -vamos Candy... acércate- le dijo al notar sus expresiones y al adivinar sus pensamientos. Ella se acercó y Terry la envolvió en un abrazo. El sol abrasador de abril los bañaba con sus rayos, deslumbrandolos.

-Me gusta estar así- dijo ella y soltó un suspiro.

-A mi también. No puedo esperar a casarme contigo-

-Ni yo. Seremos muy felices, ¿verdad?-

-plenamente felices, te lo aseguro-

-Y será una felicidad completamente nuestra, de dos-

-Dos es muy poco... ¿porqué no cuatro... o hasta ocho-

-¿ocho?-

-sí... nosotros dos y los seis hijos que tendremos-

-¿hijos?, ¿seis?-

-bueno... creo que con uno es suficiente...-

-¡me encantaría tener seis hijos! y más sí tú eres el padre-

-Candy...-

-los enseñaré muy bien...-

-¿a que?, ¿a trepar árboles?, un ejército de tarzanes pecosos... me volverán loco...-

-¡Terry!, que malo eres-

-jajajaja quise decir que me volverán loco de alegría. Y será nuestra familia. Tuya y mía-

-Me agrada la idea-

-¿y cuando te gustaría casarte?-

-no se… ¿tú tienes alguna fecha?-

-la que tú elijas es perfecta-

-mmm ya se, que te parece si nos casamos en un mes… sé que es algo apresurado, pero quería celebrar en Lakewood, en el jardín de las rosas… así Anthony podrá asistir-

-Anthony… ¿qué tiene que ver él en esto?- dijo Terry, un poco *muy* molesto

-pues que es un gran amigo… y me gustaría que asistiera a nuestra boda-

-No lo sé… pero si a ti te hace feliz a mi también-

-¡maravilloso! Y ahora que los Leagan se han ido no veo forma de que la boda se arruine-

-si, es muy buena noticia… ¿y la luna de miel?-

-No lo había pensado. ¿Por qué no eliges tú el lugar?, yo elijo el lugar de la boda, tu el de la luna de miel-

-Es justo… -

* * *

**Hola!, se que dije que hasta el viernes, pero una tarde libre (ayer) me puse a escribir y por fin terminé el cap y para no hacerlas esperar más lo subo ahora. De cualquier manera el viernes también actualizaré. **

**Se supone que los Leagan se mudan y Candy y Terry piensan que ya nada malo puede pasar, pero creanme cuando les digo que estan super mega equivocados.**

**Por otro lado, aún no decido a dónde se irá nuestra pareja favorita de luna de miel... ¿ustedes que opinan?**

**a) Paris**

**b) Venecia**

**c)Escocia**

**d)algun otro lugar sugerido por ustedes y me ponen cual. **

**Besoso!**


	10. Chapter 10

-Creo que será una sorpresa, así será más especial, ¿no te parece?-

-has como quieras, si es contigo está perfecto-

-ya lo sé-

-¡que engreído!-

-si, pero soy tú engreído… además yo sé que estás loca por mí-

-no es verdad-

-¿ah, no?- le dijo Terry, acercándose seductoramente.

-Bueno… si, ¡y muchísimo!- dijo ella y se sonrojó, haciendo que sus pecas resaltaran.

-jajaja, jamás me cansaré de tus pecas… son especiales.

-¿especiales?-

-si… al igual que toda tú… como el cometa que pasa en la noche más estrellada, destacando por encima de todas las estrellas envidiosas de su belleza… así eres tú-

-Terry… yo…-

-En estos momentos lo único que necesito es saberte mía… para toda la eternidad… ah, Candy ¿qué me has hecho?, al analizar lo que había sido de mi vida… mi comportamiento, no entiendo cómo es que lograste cambiarme… recuerdo que me dijiste en Escocia, ya hace un par de años, que me había hechizado… ahora creo que es verdad… di que me amas, Candy, ¡anda dímelo!-

-te amo Terry, te amo, con el amor más loco que puedas imaginarte… te amo tanto que te esperaría toda la vida, y aún después de la muerte, mi querido Terry-

-Yo también te amo, Candy, me pone eufórico saber que correspondes a mi cariño… te amo tanto- y la abrazó.

-Bésame… bésame…- le suplicó Candy y Terry no esperó a que se lo repitiese.

Albert fue por segunda vez al zoológico en esa semana, y cuando la tía abuela Elroy preguntaba a donde iba siempre contestaba "ya lo sabes, tía, negocios", y en lugar de eso, se reunía en el zoológico con una bella chica, que hasta ese día aún no le decía su nombre. Antes de ir al zoo pasó por unas petunias, las flores favoritas de ella. La buscó en donde siempre y allí estaba, como todas las tardes de esa semana.

-Albert, creía que no vendrías nunca-

-perdóname princesa, pero me entretuve por unos asuntos… te los contaría, pero temo aburrirte- Albert le decía princesa, ya que no sabía su verdadero nombre. – ¿y hoy me darás tu nombre?-

-¡No!... jajaja, tal vez si te esfuerzas te lo diga-

-¿esforzarme?... ah, dime tu nombre, por favor, para que cada vez que lo pronuncie quede en mis labios el dulce sabor de la miel… te lo he dicho ya, estoy enamorado de ti…-

-¡qué cosas dices!, si sólo nos hemos visto tres días… pero a decir verdad yo también me he enamorado de ti-

-¡no sabes qué alegría me da al oír esas palabras de tus labios…! promete que alguna vez me dirás tu nombre-

-si… y tú me dirás tu apellido, Albert-

- Sí princesa- Pasaron el resto del día hablando y riendo y a las cinco Albert llevó a su casa a la muchacha. Cuando Albert se fue, ella en lugar de entrar al modesto edificio donde le había dicho a Albert que vivía, esperó cinco minutos más en la acera, hasta que un lujoso auto con el escudo familiar de los Hadward, que acababa de mudarse de Francia, pasó por ella, y la llevó hasta una gran mansión en las afueras de la ciudad.

Albert llegó a la mansión y quiso pasear un rato en el jardín, donde encontró a Candy y Terry subidos a un roble –Eh, ¡Terry!-

-¡Albert!- dijo Terry haciendo un saludo

-¡Hola Albert!- gritó Candy.

-¡bajen los dos, por favor!- Terry saltó desde la rama en la que estaba y cayó sin tambalearse. Candy tardó un poco más, porque estaba más arriba. Cuando saltó Terry la agarró y le dio una vuelta antes de bajarla.

-¿Qué pasa Albert?- preguntó Candy

-Ah, nada… esto… no quiero presionarlos, pero ¿ya han elegido fecha para su boda?-

-sí, queremos casarnos en mayo, en Lakewood- dijo Candy. –Las rosas de Anthony estarán muy bellas y serán perfectas para la ocasión-

-tienes razón, Candy-

-sabemos que es muy apresurado, pero creemos que es posible- dijo Terry.

-sí, pero no crean que se escaparán de una fiesta de presentación, con todos los magnates de Chicago, ya que viajaremos ahí porque toda la familia Ardley o al menos la mayoría vive en Chicago-

-lástima, me hubiera gustado hacerlo privado- dijo Terry

-a mí también, seguro haré el ridículo como siempre- agregó Candy.

-en verdad lo lamento, pero la tía abuela Elroy no me lo perdonaría… además creo que podrían anunciar su boda en mi presentación como cabeza de los Ardley… falta poco para que se celebre-

-¿podré invitar a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María, Tom…?-

-jajaja, ¡espera!, claro que podrás invitarlos, a todos, y sé que son bastantes- dijo Albert.

-Bueno, así la boda ya no será tan pequeña- dijo Terry.

-¿tú a quien invitaras?- le preguntó Albert.

-No sé, invitaré a Karen Claise, Steve Boot, Eleanor Baker y también al Duque… nada más-

-quien lo diría…, son muy pocas personas, considerando que eres famoso- Terry sonrió. Albert los dejó solos y fue a su habitación, pensando en su princesa.

Y así fue por una semana para todos, Candy y Terry casi no salían, preferían jugar en el jardín como chiquillos, además de que Archie y Annie se llevaban el auto siempre, y Albert decía que tenía mucho trabajo en la oficina y en lugar de ir hasta allá iba al zoo a encontrarse con su "princesa" . En la penúltima semana de abril la tía abuela Elroy llamó a Albert.

-¿de qué necesita hablarme, tía?-

-toma asiento, William- Albert se sentó frente a su tía, en el salón del tercer piso.

-¿y bien?- preguntó Albert, un poco apurado, porque se le hacía tarde para reunirse con la chica del zoo.

-Como sabes, la semana que viene es la última del mes-

-así es-

-Tu presentación se ha fijado para la primera semana de mayo, el sábado por la noche-

-me parece perfecto. Tal vez quiera anunciar el compromiso de Candy y Terrence ese día-

-¿Cuándo se casarán?-

-Candy me dijo que a mediados del mes, en Lakewood-

-sí, es una buena idea, las rosas de Anthony y Rosemary estarán muy bellas-

-Mmmm estaba pensando… ¿no podríamos invitar sólo a los O'Brien, los Britter y al duque de Grandchester?-

-te olvidas de los Leagan, la demás familia de los Ardley, los Wessex, los McHolen, los Zuber y los Hadward, además de muchos otros que no recuerdo, así que no, esta fiesta será enorme-

-sí tía. Bueno si es todo…-

-¿por qué tanta prisa, William?-

-no por nada… negocios, tía-

-Bueno, no te entretendré más-

-hasta luego tía y buenas tardes- dijo Albert y salió. Cuando la tía abuela Elroy ya no lo escuchaba echó a correr para llegar cuanto antes al zoo, ya que llegaría tarde a verla. Tomó un carruaje y llegó al zoo en menos de quince minutos. Entro corriendo y no paró hasta llegar al sitio de siempre. Ese día su princesa no llevaba un vestido como los otros, sino uno muy caro y fino.

-Albert, te has retrasado un poco-

-perdóname princesa, pero se me pasó el tiempo-

-bueno… he pensado en que ya puedo revelarte mi nombre-

-¿enserio?- preguntó Albert ilusionado.

-Sí, has demostrado que me quieres a pesar de que siempre me mostré pobre ante ti. Mi nombre es Dayanna… Dayanna Hadward-

-Entonces eres parte de la rica familia Hadward-

-Si… pero no estaba segura en decírtelo… muchos han jurado amarme y sólo se benefician a sí mismos con mi dinero. Incluso mi primer amor, un joven muy guapo y rico, del que me enamoré en el colegio hace unos seis años, sólo jugó conmigo. ¿Ahora comprendes por qué no se me facilita confiar en los hombres?, pero sé que tú, de algún modo eres diferente-

-te agradezco tus palabras Dayanna. Nos veremos el sábado entonces-

-no puedo, el sábado tengo que ir con mi familia a la presentación de la cabeza de los Ardley… mi abuelo asegura que fue un gran amigo del padre de este señor… lo cual aun no entiendo, ya que según lo que dicen el señor William es muy viejo-

-te sorprenderá saber que no lo es tanto… te veré el sábado que viene-

-¿por qué no antes?-

-será una sorpresa- dijo Albert, le plantó un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo con un "adiós, mi amor".

* * *

**HOLA!, ya las extrañaba. Mmmm aquí está como les prometí el siguiente cap, espero que lo disfruten, y dejen muchos reviews plis!**

**Ok, en este capítulo decidí que Albert también merece ser feliz, pero le costará bastante y me refiero a que tal vez le cueste la amistad de Terry. Sigan votando para elegir el destino de luna de miel de nuestra pareja favorita, hasta ahora gana Escocia.**

**Pasenla bonito este puente y cuidense, Bye! **


	11. Chapter 11

Candy mandó invitaciones y boletos de tren para que todos sus amigos de Lakewood pudiesen asistir a la gran fiesta que los Ardley ofrecerían. En cuanto a Terry sólo mandó un telegrama a su padre y una carta a Eleanor Baker, ademas de invitar a Karen. El viernes por la tarde llegaron todos los invitados de Candy, que ya les tenía preparada una habitación a cada uno. Después de una taza de té, una cálida bienvenida y un gran banquete al fin la señorita Pony, la hermana María, Tom, Jimmy y el señor Cartwrigth subieron a instalarse cómodamente. Al otro día, por la mañana llegó la familia Leagan y por supuesto Elisa y Neil no se alegraron nada de ver a los amigos de Candy. Por suerte decidieron alojarse del otro lado de la mansión, de manera que casi no se los encontraron. A eso de las siete comenzaron a llegar todos los invitados de la tía abuela Elroy. Centenares de personas se agolparon en el vestíbulo y pasaron al gran salón, donde habían hecho poner un entarimado para la orquesta, una gran pista de baile y muchas mesas para todos los invitados. A las ocho dio comienzo la fiesta y la tía abuela Elroy comenzó uno de esos discursos interminables, que en menos de cinco minutos sumieron a Candy en un sopor insoportable. Al fin terminó su discurso con la frase: "damas y caballeros, el señor William Albert Ardley". Todas las personas presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y por la escalera de mármol bajaba Albert. Se había cortado el cabello e iba tan arreglado que a Candy le costó mucho trabajo reconocer en ese hombre a su hermano. El salón entero era un hervidero de murmullos del tipo "pero qué joven es… habría jurado que era más viejo… es muy guapo… significa que la señora Elroy se retira…" y algunos más parecidos. Albert pidió silencio con una mano y casi en el acto todo quedó en silencio.

-Muchas gracias- comenzó el rubio- Yo soy William Albert Ardley y desde ahora asumiré el cargo de la cabeza de la familia Ardley. También quisiera aprovechar esta ocasión para anunciar un evento muy importante no sólo para mí, se trata de la boda de mi hija adoptiva, la señorita Candice White Ardley con el señor Terrence Grewm Grandchester, hijo del duque inglés Richard Grandchester- Hubo varios aplausos más para la pareja y después de una calurosa despedida por parte de Albert (que de inmediato fue a reunirse con Dayanna) la orquesta de veinte músicos comenzó a tocar un vals animado y todas las parejas se reunieron en la pista de baile.

-Así que tú eres William Ardley- dijo Dayanna, sin poder ocultar lo sorprendida que estaba.

-Así es-

-no sabía que tenías hijos-

-en realidad solo es una… y yo la considero mi hermana. Me gustaría que la conocieras-

-A mí también me gustaría-

-Vamos entonces- dijo Albert, le ofreció el brazo y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los otros.

* * *

Archie, Annie y Patty estaban reunidos no muy lejos de Candy y Terry y cuando la vieron, ambos fueron a saludarla.

-¡Patty!, qué alegría verte-

-Candy, te he extrañado- Le dijo ella, Dandole un abrazo.

-Espero que te la pases de maravilla-

-felicidades a ambos por su compromiso- les dijo Patty. –iré a bailar un rato… hace poco un chico que parece buen mozo ha hablado conmigo… pero jamás lo había visto por aquí…-

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Candy con curiosidad.

-Es ese de ahí- le señaló Patty y fue grande la sorpresa de Candy al descubrir que se trataba de Tom.

-El es Tom, creció en el hogar de Pony conmigo… es un buen chico-

-Bueno hasta pronto, adiós chicos- dijo Patty, y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Tom.

-Nosotros también vamos a bailar- dijo Archie y arrastró a Annie consigo, que queria quedarse junto a Candy para analizar si a Patty le gustaba Tom. Candy y Terry estaban dispuestos a bailar cuando alguien les habló a espaldas.

-¡Albert!, o debería decir, señor William Ardley, ¿Qué le parece la fiesta?-

-jajaja, siempre tan gracioso Terry jajaja-

-Albert, por poco y no te reconozco, te ves diferente- le dijo Candy.

-diferente…- Le pregunto Albert, arqueando una ceja.

-ya sabes, te ves muy guapo-

-gracias Candy, y tú también luces hermosa- Mientras ambos hermanos hablaban Terry y Dayanna no se quitaban la vista de encima. Terry recordaba verla en algún lado, pero no recordaba en dónde "_¿Quién podrá ser?... una admiradora en el teatro… no, no lo creo… tal vez alguien que vi en Londres… ¿pero en dónde?... ¿será una de las novias de mi padre?... no… o tal vez estudiaba en San Pablo… si, eso debe ser porque si está aquí es rica… ¿pero por qué la recuerdo?..." _por otro lado, Dayanna no pudo evitar que dos gruesas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

-¿y cómo se llama tu linda acompañante?- le preguntó Candy a Albert.

-Ella es Dayanna Hadward, la conocí en el zoo-

-mucho gusto Dayanna…- dijo Candy, pero se detuvo al ver la reacción de la chica. Ni sabiendo su nombre Terry recordó quien era.

-¿Nos podrían dejar un momento solos?- preguntó Albert.

-Si, vamos a bailar Candy- dijo Terry

-hasta luego- se despidió Candy. Ambos fueron a la pista de baile y comenzaron a mecerse al zon del compás.

-¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó Candy.

-No lo se… tal vez te suene raro pero creo que la conozco-

-¿a sí?-

-si… creo que iba en el colegio San Pablo mucho antes que tu-

-creo que tiene tu misma edad-

-pero no logro recordarla…-

-Jmmmm- dijo Candy, que estaba un poco celosa al ver cuanto esfuerzo hacia Terry por acordarse.

-jajaja, mejor hablemos de tarzán pecoso-

-¡Terry!, no me llames así… te oirán- dijo Candy, vooteando a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie habia escuchado, ya que no quería que ninguna persona rica y estirada de ese lugar se fijara

-jajaja, está bien Candy…- Terry se acercó un poco y le robó un beso, discretamente, para que nadie se diera cuenta. –Te amo mi mona con pecas- dijo, cuando se separó de ella.

-y yo a ti Terry, mi aristócrata arrogante y engreído- respondió, perdiéndose en esos zafiros como el mar.

* * *

A lo lejos Dayanna y Albert observaban a la pareja y Dayanna no podía evitar seguir llorando.

-¿qué ha pasado allá?- le preguntó Albert.

-Nada… yo…-

-¿qué?-

-promete que no te enojarás conmigo, ¿sí?- le preguntó ella, suplicante.

-no podría enojarme contigo nunca- aseguró

-bueno… ese chico… ¿es Terry, verdad?-

-si… ¿lo conoces de algún lado?-

-pues… resulta que sí, yo antes vivía en Inglaterra y estudié en el Real Colegio San Pablo… ¿recuerdas que te dije que no confiaba en los hombres porque mi primer amor, aunque era rico sólo jugó conmigo?…- a Dayanna se le quebró la voz.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Terry en todo esto?- preguntó Albert, que intuía que aquello no conducía a nada bueno.

-¿Aun no te das cuenta?... Terry fue… y creo que aún es ese primer amor…

* * *

**Hola chicas bellas! Es viernes y hay nuevo capitulo. Dejen muchos comentarios, me alegraran la seman**

**a.**

**Por otro lado... imaginen nada mas en que prblema mas grande se han metido, conservaran du amistad?**

**Nos vemos el proximo viernes, chao!**


	12. Chapter 12

-Yo tengo su misma edad, y él fue mi primer novio, me gustaba, pero sólo me utilizó para jugar un rato y después de aburrirse me botó. Eso hizo con muchas chicas, pero yo no podía odiarlo, lo amaba. Un año después me cambié de Colegio y hasta hace poco me mudé aquí… no esperaba encontrarlo… y creo que verlo con tu hermana… me ha hecho pensar que no lo he superado del todo- Dayanna enmudeció a ver que Albert se levantaba despacio. Albert no sabía que pensar. _"Esto es increíble… primero me quita a Candy… y después resulta que ya ha tenido algo con Dayanna… cada vez que tengo una esperanza el aparece y se la lleva… es mi mejor amigo… pero ahora no estoy tan seguro de eso…"_

-¿Albert?- preguntó Dayanna, vacilante.-yo…-

- olvídalo- le dijo éste y se fue en otra dirección.

-¡Albert!, no te vayas por favor- le dijo Dayanna y fue detrás de él. Albert se detuvo, pero no habló.

-Dime algo…-

-¿qué se supone que te diga?, resulta que yo también me enamoré de Candy algún tiempo, y apareció él y me la arrebató, la verdad no estoy seguro de haberlo superado del todo; luego te encuentro a ti y resulta que ya has tenido algo con él… ¡¿dime qué se supone que haga?!-

-no lo sé… pero no te vayas, quédate a mi lado-

-creo que hablaré seriamente con él- resolvió Albert, dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba Terry.

-Espera… ¿crees que podría hablar con tu hermana?- dijo Dayanna, olvidándose que hace un momento Albert había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella.

-por supuesto- dijo y ambos se dirigieron hasta la pista de baile. Albert le hizo señas a Candy para que se acercara, pero lo hizo de un modo autoritario, y esa fue la primera vez que Candy pensó en él como un padre. Se acercó junto con Terry, que no entendía nada mejor que ella.

-¿qué ocurre?- preguntó la pecosa.

-Vé con Dayanna, quiere hablarle a Terry en privado-

-Pero…-

-te digo que vayas Candice-

-¡Olvídalo!- le dijo ella, que también era terca.

-Bien, entonces Terry, hablaré contigo, Candy vete-

-Albert, ¿qué te sucede?- preguntó Candy, desconcertada.

-Ve amor, por favor- le rogó Terry, pues quería averiguar el repentino cambio de humor en su amigo.

-Está bien- dijo ella de mala manera.

-Candy, ¿verdad?, ¿podemos hablar?- le preguntó Dayanna. Candy vaciló un momento antes de contestar "sí". Dieron una vuelta por el salon de baile. A cada paso que daba junto a Candy, Dayanna se sentía cada vez más celosa de ella. _"quien te crees que eres Candice? Que derecho tienes de estar con Terry? yo me fijé primero en él, en cuanto a Albert... me he enamorado de él y también resulta que él ya se habia enamorado de ti..."_

_-_de que quieres hablarme?- le pregunto Candy, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-mmm, de nada en especial... se te ve muy feliz con Terry-

-si!, en verdad lo amo...y él a mi. Me hace muy feliz-

-apuesto a que se divertían allá...- Candy entendió la indirecta y se sonrojo.

-jajaja, no hay porqué avergonzarse, querida-

-supongo... ah! es que cuando te besa...te sientes como en las nubes...-

-si, suele causar ese efecto en las mujeres-

-perdon?-

-pues lamento informarte, pero resulta que sólo eres una más en su lista de conquistas-

-pero yo...-

-es simple, primero se hace el interesante y cuando te das cuenta ya estas enamorada de el... después de eso juega un rato contigo y cuando se aburre, te bota-

-eso era antes... el ha cambiado...-

-he cumplido con advertirte, creeme que te lo digo por experiencia-

-entonces tu...-

-si, he estado con él. Pero claro, no le bastó con jugar conmigo, también me engañaba, y con más de dos a la vez. Un día lo descubrí y terminé con él. Fui la primera, y me atrevería a afirmar que ahora quiere darme celos contigo-

-Mira, no creo que...-

-enserio lo lamento, Candy querida. Ahora tengo que irme, no vemos después?-le dijo y la dejó ahi, con miles de salió al jardín con Terry detrás suyo.

-que pasa hermano?-

-Terry deja de hacerte el desentendido conmigo, quieres?-

-y tu deja de hablarme en ese tono, Albert- le respondió Terry de mala manera, ya que tampoco estaba como para aguantar malos humores.

-dime que hay entre Dayanna y tu-

-Dayanna?, de que hablas? Si la acabo de conocer-

-No me digas- le dijo el con sarcasmo.

-por qué piensas que hay algo entre nosotros?-

-me lo ha dicho ella-

-que cosa?, esta loca-

-vamos, como si no la conocieras-

-te he dicho ya que no la conozco-

-enserio?, no te divertias a costa de sus sentimientos en el colegio San Pablo?-

-en San Pablo?...- y Terry al fin recordó que por un tiempo había salido con Dayanna. -jajajaja, ya recuerdo jajaja es Dayanna.. Hadward verdad?, cuando tenia catorce o quince sali un tiempo con ella... Pero te aseguro que no duramos ni dos meses...-

-no te da vergüenza? Haber tenido una novia y no acordarte de ella?, vamos Terry, no ha pasado ni media década-

-jajaja, era un sinvergüenza, pero desde que conocí a tarzan pecosa he cambiado-

-lo que me lleva al segundo punto. La verdad es que no he superado a Candy del todo, y saber que la chica de la que me he enamorado por segunda vez ya ha salido contigo me puso furioso. Pero te diré dos cosas: ahora me siento estupido y te pido una disculpa. Y la segunda, si le haces algo a Candy, como jugar con ella o engañarla puedes considerarme tu enemigo-

-no pretendo hacerme la victima, pero eres muy injusto conmigo. En. realidad lamento que no creas que cambié. Y tu segundo punto me hace creer que en realidad el primero es una mentira. Desde ahora olvidate de mi camaradería Albert, o deberia decir "señor William Ardley" con su permiso- le dijo Terry, lo saludó exageradamente y entró al salon a buscar a su prometida. Llegó junto a Candy y la rodeó de la cintura.

-no me toques, Terrence Grandchester!- le soltó Candy.


	13. Chapter 13

-qué ocurre Candy?- preguntó Terry, desconcertado por la actitud de Candy.

-¡Dayanna me lo ha dicho todo!-

-¿qué cosa?-

-como la has tratado-

-¿cómo?, ¿que se supone que le hice?-

-lo de jugar con sus sentimientos, engañarla... Y darle celos conmigo-

-¿enserio le crees?, ¿incluso más que a mí?- le preguntó Terry, pero ya molesto. Cuando ambos se percataron de que estaban llamando la atención salieron al jardín a dar una vuelta. -¿cómo es que le crees más a ella que a mí?-

-porque se veía muy triste...-

-en primera hay varios problemas con lo que me acabas de decir. Dices que jugué con ella: creía que a estas alturas ya te habías enterado de mi reputación de Casanova, mujeriego y rompecorazones...-

-bueno, sí, pero jamás me detuve mucho a analizar ese aspecto...-

-que la engañaba... Si, como a muchas, y no lo niego-

-¿lo ves?, eres malo-

-y la última, que trato de darle celos contigo... ¡Claro!, ¡me has descubierto!, ¡mantengo una relación de casi tres años contigo sólo para que cuando la vea pueda darle celos...!- dijo Terry, cargando cada silaba de la frase con sarcasmo. -Piénsalo... ¿No suena estúpido, además de improbable?-

-es verdad...¡ Oh por Dios! , ¡lo, lamento tanto Terry!,¡ lamento haber dudado de ti!- le dice Candy y corre a abrazarlo. Terry aún estaba algo enojado, pero no podía rechazar el abrazo de Candy, sin embargo, no la abrazó.-di que me perdonas Terry- le suplicó ella, al notar que su abrazo no era correspondido.

-lo pensaré...-le dijo el jugando. Candy lo miró a los ojos, con una súplica muda. -jajaja, no es justo, si pones esos ojos quien no te perdonaría... -

-¿eso significa que estoy perdonada?-

-aun no-

-¿qué hago para que me perdones?-

-convencerme- le dijo Terry, pícaramente. Candy entendió la indirecta y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar los labios de su prometido. Después de eso entraron a salón de baile. De pronto Candy sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás y le apretaba los dos pechos.

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhh!, ¿qué le sucede?- gritó Candy y se giró para encontrarse de frente con Karen Claise.

-Jajajaja, ¡hola Candy!- le sonrió Karen y ambas se abrazaron.

-Jajajaja, qué mala eres- le dijo Candy.

-Te pido el favor de no hacer eso Claise… ¡son mías!- le dijo Terry a Karen, provocando que Candy se sonrojara.

-jajaja, no seas tan celoso Grandchester- le dice Karen.

-jajaja pobre de ti Candy… y he de decirte que cuando Karen traspasa cierto límite no hay quien la pare- le dijo Steve, guiñando un ojo.

-No es verdad… mentira, si lo es, así que ándate con cuidado Candy- le dijo Karen y le lanzó un beso.

-¡Terry!...- dijo Candy asustada, abrazándose a su novio-

-jajajaja, deja de asustarla Karen- le dijo Terry.

-jajaja, ¿por qué no mejor asustas a ese caballero que viene hacia acá?- dijo Steve señalando a un muchacho de no más de 16 años.

-jajaja, será divertido, ¡ya vengo!- gritó Karen y se fue a molestar al pobre muchacho.

-yo iré a buscar a alguien con quien bailar- dijo Steve.

-nos vemos luego-le dijo Terry a su amigo.

-vaya manera de bromear- exclamó Candy.

-jajaja, que te digo… por eso son mis amigos. Bailemos, Candy-

-si… y aún no son tuyas- le dijo Candy tratando de no ruborizarse.

-jajaja, ¡eso crees tú!- rio Terry

-¡Terrence compórtate!-

-jajaja, trataré… - Terry se acercó al oído de ella y le susurró –pero no creo saber comportarme… así que no te prometo nada- y luego besó el cuello de Candy.

Dayanna había regresado junto a Albert, pero ellos no se arreglaron tan bien como Candy y Terry. -Dime qué le has dicho a Candy, que hace un rato los he visto discutir-

-nada...-

-Dayanna...-

-¡bien! Le dije lo malo que Terry había sido conmigo... ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?-

-¡¿estás loca?! , ¡¿Acaso sabes cuánto les ha costado poder estar juntos?!-

-bien... Yo...-

-¡claro que no! Esos dos han sufrido ya bastante, como para que quieras separarlos-

-creo que Terry me lastimó más a mí...-

-en eso te equivocas. Ellos se separaron aun sabiendo que se amaban, Terry sacrificó su título de ducado y su puesto en San Pablo para ver feliz a Candy. Después de un año de gran esfuerzo pudieron volverse a encontrar, para despedirse en las peores circunstancias, ya que por culpa de un accidente, Terry casi pierde la pierna, de no ser por Susana Marlowe, que luego lo obligó a comprometerse en matrimonio con ella, abandonando a Candy. Y ahora que están juntos, quieres separarlos. Esto no te lo cuento para que les tengas lástima, ya que ambos son muy fuertes, sino para que entiendas que hay personas con mayores sufrimientos que los tuyos, y espero que les pidas una disculpa- acto seguido, Albert dio media vuelta y se alejó a buscar a Terry, ya que también le debía una disculpa.

-¡pues entonces olvídate de mí!- le dijo Dayanna y se fue llorando hasta el salón de baile, y después de avisar a sus padres que se iría fue a la entrada de la mansión donde tomó un carruaje y se perdió de vista en la oscura noche.

Candy y Terry seguían bailando, an final de la ultima nota fueron por un poco de champagne, que a Terry le encantaba. Karen llegó de nuevo junto a ellos. Steve seguía bailando, y para su mala suerte, bailaba con Elisa.

-qué es lo que tiene esa pelirroja en la cabeza?, cuando se escapó del manicomio?- Terry se atragantó con el champagne de la risa y Candy sólo se tapó la boca.

-jajaja, lo mismo me pregunto yo-

-Karen, no deberias decir essas cosas- le reprendió Candy.

-acaso es tu amiga?-

-pues no, pero...-

-di lo que quieras de ella Karen, es una loco desquiciada que no hsce otra cosa que buscar la ruina ajena-

-Terry tu tambien?-

-como sea,ese chico de 16, resultó no ser tan inocente como parece, y así no es divertido- rezongó Karen. Terry vio que Albert iba hacia donde ellos estaban y dijo apresuradamente y tratando de controlar su enojo:

-vamos a otra parte...-

-por qué?- preguntó Candy. Karen se giró y tambien vio a Albert. Albert arqueó una ceja

-Karen, por dios, se mas discreta- la reprendió Terry.

-jajaja acaso le tienes miedo-

-a quien le tienes miedo Terry... al único que veo es a Albert... Albert!, qué es lo que hablaste con él?!-

-nada, ahora vamonos-pero Albert ya estaba junto a ellos.

-por qué la prisa Terry?-

-más que obvia la razón, señor Ardley- a Candy eso la desconcertó, pero aún fue más su sorpresa cuando Karen se metió y dijo tan educadamente que hubiera pasado por alguien de la nobleza:

-querido Terry, no me has presentado a tu amigo-

-ahora no Karen- le sopló este.

-esa no es manera de tratar a una dama Terry- Candy casi se destornilla de la risa.

-bien, por qué no se presenta usted mismo con la señorita Claise?-

-mi nombre es Albert Ardley, encantado-

-yo soy karen Claise, pero llámeme Karen- le dijo esta.

- después de arreglar mis asuntos con el caballero, me concedería una pieza?

-por supuesto- le dijo ella e inclinando la cabeza, jaló a Candy.

-vamos, Candy, es plática entre caballeros, ahora demostremos nuestra educación y vayamos a tomar un poco de vino-

-bien- fue lo unico que dijo Candy. Cuando ambas estuvieron alejadas Candy no pudo seguir aguantando la risa, y por lo visto Karen tampoco.

-jajaja, qué ha sido todo eso?- preguntó Candy.

-jajaja, no sé, pero me ha gustado y como es obvio que pertenece a la alta aristocracia, creí wue actuar como dama llamaría su atención-

-jajaja, te salió bien, pero el no es como la mayoria de los burgueses-

-lo conoces? -

-si, es mi padre adoptivo- Karen dejó de caminar y Candy regresó dos pasos.

-tu padre adoptivo?, yo pensaba que era muy viejo-

-acaso no pusiste atencion al discurso de presentación? -

-se supone que debía hacerlo?-

-Karen!-

-jajaja, lo lamento, pero no presté nada de atención, la verdad es me entregue a los grazos de morfeo.

-eres mala. Y si logras algo con él... te llamaré mamí!- le dijo Candy y le echo los brazos al cuello.

-ni loca Candy-

-jajaja, esta bien-

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!, aquí esta el nuevo cap como lo prometí. Espero que les guste, dejen muchos reviews y sigan botando por el destino de esta pareja para vacacionar**

**1 voto (s) por PARÍS**

**4 voto (s) por ESCOCIA**

**0 voto (s) por VENECIA**

**0 lugares sugeridos.**

**Ok, sigan votando yo les digo cuando se cierra esto. Que se la pasen muy bien este ultimo fin de semana que queda de vacaciones y nos vemos el proximo viernes chao!.**


	14. Chapter 14: Disculpa (otra?)

hola a todas! En verdad lamento muchisimo haber abandonado la historia y a ustedes las lectoras. La verdad es que mucjos problemas se me juntaron y no encontraba tiempo para seguir escribiendo y por esa razon dejé de actualizar... creo que fue un mes durante el cual no me paseaba por aquí, prro aqui está el capítulo, en verdad espero que me disculpen y que sigan leyendo, aunque si lo dejan yo las comprendo. En verdad les ofresco mis más sinceras disculpas chicas.

Ahora, para cambiar abruptamente de tema... **FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES! **a todas las lectoras que tienen niños o niñas y a las que noles deseo feliz viernes.

Ah, no saben que feliz estoy de poder actualizar de nuevo!, asdfghjkl... Ok dejaré de escribir tonterias y me apuraré a subir el cap. Las quiero!


	15. Chapter 15

-¿Es amiga tuya?- le preguntó Albert, tratando de buscar conversación.

-Así parece, señor Ardley- dijo Terry encogiéndose de hombros y tomó otro trago de champagne

-Terry, deja de llamarme así… me haces sentir más viejo- al ver que Terry no decía nada Albert siguió –escucha… lamento mucho lo que te dije. Creo que no fue una buena idea tomarla tan enserio con el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerla… espero que me perdones-

-y yo espero que dejes de comportarte como un idiota- le soltó Terry aún enojado.

-bien, al menos ya no me llamas señor Ardley- dijo Albert sonriendo.

-bien… y Dayanna?-

-se fue-

-¿se fue?... ¿así de rápido te soltó?-

-jajajaja hablas de ella como si me hubiera encadenado-

-bueno… eso explicaría tu comportamiento-

-jajaja, supongo… y la señorita Claise…- dijo Albert sin darse cuenta.

-es soltera, una gran actriz, además de mi compañera de reparto. No es como ninguna dama a la que hayas conocido jamás… y será mejor que te andes con cuidado con ella-

-Bien, entonces creo que ya estoy perdonado-

-supongo que si…-

-vamos entonces, ya las hicimos esperar un buen rato- Caminaron hasta donde estaban ambas.

-diviértanse- le dijo Terry a Karen y Albert, tomó a Candy del brazo y la llevó a bailar para hacer que Karen y Albert se quedaran solos a propósito.

-me las pagarás, Grandchester- murmuró Karen por lo bajo.

-por el contrario a mí me ha hecho un favor- dijo Albert, que escuchó los murmullos de Karen.

-¿enserio?- preguntó ella arqueando una ceja.

-así es- Albert le guiñó un ojo.

-para ser el padre adoptivo de Candy es muy guapo-

-y tú hermosa… además de directa-

-gracias. Dígame, señor Ardley-

-dime Albert-

-bien… Albert… ¿cómo es que eres padre adoptivo de Candy?

-¿ah, ella era sirvienta en la casa Leagan y mis tres sobrinos me escribieron cartas pidiendo que la adoptara-

-¿Y cuantos años tenías cuando te convertiste en padre?-

-diecisiete-

-¡que precoz!, no me imagino a mí misma con una niña de 12 años bajo mi tutela-

-jajajaja, no fue difícil en realidad-

-entonces eres padre soltero-

-jajaja, así parece-

-pff, soltero y con una hija a los veintitantos… ¡en verdad te compadezco!-

-jajaja, en serio eres mala Karen Jajajaja- Albert se sentía extrañamente diferente estando con Karen… no como con Dayanna, esto era diferente. Por otro lado Karen experimentaba algo muy similar.

-jajaja, lo se… ¿por qué parecía que Terry te tenía miedo?-

-jajaja, no es así. Jamás me tendría miedo.-

-es que enserio lo parecía, o al menos que te rehuía-

- Es que estaba enojado conmigo por algo que hice y supongo que ya debes saber que es todo un cascarrabias-

-jajaja, cierto. En los ensayos casi siempre estaba de mal humor hasta que después de desaparecer una semana alegando que iría a chicago regresó con Candy completamente diferente-

-Candy es la única que puede apaciguarlo y calmar sus iras, por eso son almas gemelas-

-¿y tú has encontrado a tu alma gemela Albert?- preguntó Karen de pronto y casi al instante se retractó-lo lamento- murmuró a modo de disculpa mientras se decía a si misma "_idiota!, cómo se te ocurre preguntarle eso?...-_

-creo que sí- dijo Albert, ignorando la disculpa. -de hecho tengo la impresión de que justo ahora hablo con ella- Albert no sentía que fuera algo precipitado, aunque la situación sugiriese todo lo contrario.

-creo que yo también- aseguró Karen, haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que haria habitualmente.

Tanto Candy como Terry observaban a ambos desde lejos.

-es mi idea o Karen se ve diferente- dijo Terry

-se ve… ¿enamorada?- preguntó Candy.

-mmm no sé… jamás le había visto esa expresión-

-ni yo a Albert, ni siquiera con Dayanna…-

-tienes razón… que miedo... una Karen enamorada... seria como una Elisa buena y amable y un elegante sin sentido de la moda-

-Terry!, no seas tan malo... te aseguro que Karen podría pensar lo mismo de ti-

-de mi?-

-si, normalmente eres un amargado-aristocrata-arrogante-presuntuoso-ególatr a-visioso-bebedor-fumador...-

-jajaja para!-

-lo vez?, si yo fuera otra persona la que te dice esto no dudarias en contraatacar, pero no fue el caso, y sólo esmporque se trata de mi-

-bien... pero aun no veo el punto- Candy sólo sonrió y le plantó un pequeño beso men los labios.

Después de la fiesta Terry al fin comenzó a trabajar en el teatro para ganarse el nuevo protagónico de Antonio y Cleopatra, de William Shakespeare; además George le entregó los papeles de la escritura y permiso de construcción a Candy dos días después, así que pronto la clínica empezaría a trabajar. Candy acompaño a Terry al teatro porque quería hablar con Karen.

-y desde cuando te interesan todos esos chismes?- le preguntó Terry a Candy mientras conducian de la mansión Ardley hasta el teatro.

-desde que Karen y Albert estan involucrados-

-y no te quedarás a ver el ensayo?-

-oh no, voy a hablar con Karen una media hora y después iré a inspeccionar la construcción-

-y para que?-

-quiero ver como avanza-

-jmmm, no se que tiene de interesante ver cómo construyen un edificio cusndo podrias ver al famoso Terry Grandchester actuar-

-pero no te vería a ti, sino a Antonio-

-si quieres puedes ver como me transformo en Antonio-

-cómo?-

-si entras a mi camerino y observas como cambio de vestuario... incluso pudes ayudar a quitarme la ropa...-

-Terry!-

-jajaja, bien, esperaré a la luna de miel para que me quites la ropa- Candy se sonrojó y Terry rió aún más. Entraron al teatro y Candy comenzó a buscar a Karen.

-Hoy seran las audiciones para los dos protagónicos de la obra, escriban en esta lista sus nombres si desean participar. Tienen dos horas para aprenderse el libreto y después se inician los ensayos- dijo Robert Hathaway desde su asiento.

-ya no podré hablar con Karen- se lamentó Candy al oir el anuncio de Robert.

-miralo de este modo, ahora ese tiempo puedes usarlo para ver mi audición-

-bien... pero sólo veré la tuya y luego me iré- Fueron a los camerinos y antes de entrar al de Terry, él se acercó a los labios de Candy y los besó con delicadeza, pasó su lengua por el labio inferior y lo mordió un poco. Se escuchó un portazo a dos camerinos de distancia, haciendo que Candy se sobresaltara y se separara de él.

-bien, creo que sera mejor esperar afuera- dijo Candy cuando Terry abrió la puerta e hizo un ademán para que ella pasara.

-no me tardo- le dijo él. cinco minutos después salió Antonio, el rey de los romanos.

-Terry?-

-no me digas que no me reconoces pecosa-

-no...- Dijo Candy, pero no pudo decir nada más ya que estaba perdida en el perfecto y musculoso abdomen de su novio.

-Candy... estás babeando-

-qué?...- dijo ella y de pronto reaccionó-en verdad!... oh no!...-

-jajajaja, es broma, pero estabas cerca-

-jmmm, tonto engreido... acabo de recordar que tienes que aprenderte el libreto!-

-no es problema...-

-nada de eso!, seguramente te distraeré, así que me voy-

-pero dijiste que te quedarías a ver...-

-pero no quiero distraerte... será mejor que me vaya, además seguramente me pondré a babear y todos se burlarán. Nos vemos en la tarde Terry- le dijo Candy, se despidió con un beso en los labios y salió por la puerta de atrás. Terry fue a inscribirse y cuando pasó estuvo seguro de ver una melena castaña esconderse precipitadamente en el mismo camerino del cual se habia azotado la puerta hace un rato. Regresó sobre sus pasos para leer la placa que decia el nombre: Sara White. Al leer el White recordó a Candy y se olvidó de tocar la puerta y exigir que dejara de espiarlo.

Despues de un par de minutos Terrence G. Grandchester era el nombre que encabezaba la lista para el protagónico de Antonio y después de dos horas de ensayar el libreto y hora y media más de audicion el papel de Antonio ya tenia dueño. Al terminar Terry bajó del entarimado con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se dirigió a su camerino a desmaquillarse y tomar sus cosas para recoger a Candy en la construccion, cuando se topó con Karen.

-No pienso felicitarte por tener el protagónico-

**aqui está el capitulo, y como tengo que redimirme con algo, el proximo capitulo lo subo mañana y subiré otro más el domingo. Tambien me gustaria que me dijeran que dias subir los capitulos, así se les hace más facil leer. Ok es todo po ahora, nos vemos mañana!**


	16. Chapter 16

-No pienso felicitarte por tener el protagónico-

-y eso se debe a...?-

-a que era obvio que el papel era tuyo desde el principio- le sonrió ella.

-Te has quedado con el papel de Cleopatra?-

-que no has visto la lista?-

-emmm no... solo vi mi nombre y sali disparado a mi camerino para ir por...-

-Candy, lo sé- resopló Karen con algo de fastidio.

-vendrás conmigo?, Albert estará con Candy...-

-no puedo, iré a ver a alguien-

-y supongo que ese alguien es Rodrigo-

-no es de tu incumbencia, Terry-

-y supongo que no irás a verlo para terminar con él ya que encontraste a Albert-

-veo que a ti no se te escapa nada. Si, iré a terminarlo-

-y planeas ahuyentarlo con esa actitud... buena técnica Klaise-

-puedes cerrar la boca Terry?-

-y ese repentino enojo Klaise?, normalmente bromearias mas del asunto y pensé que como se trata de mi...-

-eres un arrogante-

-jajaja, lo sé, pero jamás te ha molestado eso. Tu eres arrogante igual que yo y por eso somos amigos- Karen lo miró con odio y después de un rato le soltó:

-no me quedé con el papel-

-no?... entonces quien?...- Karen iba a responder pero vio algo a espaldas de Terry y solo dijo:

-hablando del rey de roma... o deberia decir la reina de Egipto?... nos vemos luego Grandchester- y se fue. Terry se volvió para ver a quien se refería Karen.

-Terryyyyyy!- gritó ella y se lanzó a sus brazos. Terry cayó hacia atrás y ella encima de él. Ambos se levantaron y Terry separó a la extraña para verla mejor.

-y tu quien diablos eres!- le soltó él, sin importarle los sentimientos de la castaña de ojos verdes que le observaba atentamente. Al ver sus ojos sólo pudo acordarse de una persona y un mal presentimiento se alojó en su mente. Sin darle tiempo de contestar a la castaña salió corriendo con su saco en mano, subió a su auto y arrancó hacia la construcción donde se encontraba Candy, rogando porque ese mal presentimiento no significara nada.

* * *

-Pudiste hablar con Karen?- preguntó Albert.

-no, justo hoy son las audiciones para la nueva obra.-

-y por eso llegaste aquí tan temprano-

-si... ya me estaba aburriendo, pero gracias a dios que llegaste... aunque haya sido una hora antes de irme-

-miralo asi Candy, tu ultima hora ya no será tan aburrida-

-pero no irás con Karen?-

-me dijo que hoy iría a comer con una amiga-

-jmmmm que extraño... me gustaría saber quien es esa amiga- Mientras Albert conversaba con Candy los trabajadores comenzaron a subir unas vigas, ya que Albert decidio construir dos pisos más.

-Bajala más despacio!- gritaba uno

-que?!-

-despacio!... CUIDADO!- de pronto se escuchó un estruendo y la viga se soltó. Candy interrumpió su conversación para ver como la viga caía en cámara lenta y sin pensarlo corrió hasta donde se encontraba un trabajador y tomando impulso empujó al obrero. Se escuchó otro estruendo cuando la viga golpeó contra el suelo y acto seguido los demás trabajadores de la construcción fueron a auxiliar a ambos.

-estas bien?- le preguntó Candy al obrero y al verlo a la cara se fijó en que no tenía más de veinte, era un poco mayor que ella. Candy se fijó rápidamente en si tenía alguna herida, pero no escontró nada, aunque pudo darse cuenta de que era más bajito y delgado que los demás, además de tener el pelo rubio rizado y ojos verdes, muy parecidos a los de ella. Él tardó en responder y al ver el rostro de Candy entre el polvo que levantó la viga se sorprendió y exclamó:

-Candy!... perdone señorita Ardley,... está bien?- en ese momento se escuchó un motor a lo lejos y un portazo.

-Candy!- gritó quien acababa de bajar del auto.

-Terry!- gritó Candy para llamarlo. A los pocos segundos Terry ya estaba junto a ella.

-Estas bien?, te lastimaste amor?- El ojiverde se fijó en Terry y Terry en él y extrañamente se le hizo familiar.

-estoy bien...- Terry la levantó en brazos y la llevo lejos del polvo.

-espera Terry!, que hay de...-

-me trae sin cuidado, sólo me importa lo que te pueda pasar a ti-

-no seas tan malo-

-no te preocupes Candy- habló Albert desde atrás - ya lo atienden los otros-

-Terry, bajame- le exigió Candy. Terry hizo como si no la escuchara y la llevó hasta su auto, abrió la puerta de atrás y la recostó, después cerró y se recargó en la puerta delantera del auto.

-no te levantes- le dijo a Candy.

-tengo que asegurarme de que él esté bien-

-suerte al tratar escaparte de mi-

-es un reto?-

-se podría decir que si, si escapas te dejaré atender a ese idiota, pero si no puedes tienes que prometer quedarte aquí al menos diez minutos-

-bien...- Candy se levantó del asiento y empujó la puerta, pero Terry fue más rápido y la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Tomó su mentón y se acercó lentamente hasta que sus labios se juntaron. Al separarse Terry esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado y dijo:

-parece que te gané, mona con pecas-

-eso es trampa Terry!-

-jajajaja, en el amor y la guerra todo se vale, así que ahora te quedarás aquí-

-bien, pero no me recostare-

-entonces sientate y dime como es que terminaste ahí-

-hablaba con Albert y de pronto una de las vigas se cayó. Por poco y caía encima de él, pero le empujé y no pasó nada-

-tienes suerte de salir ilesa, no vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor-

-Candy!... Terry!- gritó Albert desde lejos. Ambos fueron a donde se encontraba él.

-que pasa Albert?- preguntó Terry.

-tienen que ver algo-

-por qué...?- empezó Candy.

-miralo bien- dijo Albert señalando al obrero. Candy se inclinó un poco y después de un rato exclamó:

-Una chica...! es una chica... eres una chica- le dijo al obrero- qué haces trabajando de obrero?-

-lo lamento Candy, pero no sabia como acercarme a tí... por eso cuando la señora que vivia aquí me dijo que una Ardley de cabello dorado y ojos verdes compraría esta casa se me ocurrió pedir trabajo-

-sabes que ella pudo resultar gravemente herida por tu culpa?!, quien eres?!- le exigió Terry.

-y porqué le hablas con tanta familiaridad?- preguntó Albert, pero más tranquilo que Terry.

-Candy... querida Candy... no te acuerdas de mi?- le dijo ella y tomó las manos de Candy entre las suyas -soy yo... tu hermana...-


	17. Chapter 17

-...mi...hermana...- balbuseó y Albert se miraron como diciéndose "la perdimos" y Albert ayudó a la joven a incorporarse mientras le decía:

-señorita, se ha golpeado la cabeza, por lo que creo que será más prudente ir a urgencias-

-pero Albert...!-

-basta Candy, ven conmigo.- le dijo Terry tomándola del brazo.

-podrán hablar después- dijo Albert y cada uno se llevó a las dos en direcciones opuestas.

-no debiste hacer algo como eso-

-insinuas que tenia que dejarla morir?-

-no, sólo digo que tienes que valorar mas tu vida-

-de cualquier forma no resulté herida, así que no te preocupes. Y dime Terry... cómo es que estás aquí se se supone que apenas ahora tendrías que venir en camino?-

-esto... hablaba con Karen y de pronto me asaltó un mal presentimiento, así que vine hacia aquí-dijo Terry y recordó a la castaña de ojos verdes.

-seguramente la obra será un éxito contigo y karen comk protagonistas-

-karen no será Cleopatra-

-ah no?...-

-no... es una actriz nueva, tiene el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes-

-y cuando hablabas con karen estaba ella tambien?-

-bien... se podria decir que si... de cierta manera-

-entonces al ver sus ojos me recordaste y viniste hacia aquí-

-desde cuando eres tan astuta pequeña pecosa?-

-desde que Karen me lo sugirió-

-ja, pero estás en lo cierto. Espero que hagas lo mismo respecto a tu nueva 'hermana'-

-tu crees que mienta?-

-esto... bien... es verdad que guarda algun parecido contigo, pero dudo que sea tu hermana, después de todo se hizo pasar por un hombre...-

-si se tratara de encontrar a algun miembro de mi familia yo tambien lo hubiera hecho-

-no lo hagas!, al menos no mientras yo esté viendote-

-jajajaja bien, prometido. Aun asi me gustaria hablar con ella...-

-Terry!- se escuchó una voz de mujer a lo lejos. Ambos voltearon a ver para descubrir a Eleonor Baker bajar de su auto con una mascada alrededor del cuello, ocultando parte de su rostro.

-Es Eleonor Baker...- murmuró Candy.

-Eleonor!, que haces aquí?-

-pasaba por aquí cuando vi una ambulancia estacionada en la calle justo detrás de tu auto y me asusté-

-como supiste que era mi auto...?-

-después de todo soy tu madre Terry, puedo decirte el punto exacto de cada lunar que tengas, querido. Te has lastimado?-

-no, yo estoy bien. De hecho es Candy la que casi muere...-

-no es verdad!-

-Candy... pero que falta de modales, perdoname por no saludarte apropiadamente-

-no se preocupe señora-

-llamame Eleonor. Y espero que tu comiences a llamarme madre Terry, o te juro que haré un puchero-

-Eleonor... - comenzó Terry, pero al ver la expresión de esta comenzó de nuevo. -madre... dime, no tienes nada que hacer?-

-Terry, no le hables así a tu madre- le, reprendió Candy.

-no me lo tomes a mal , madre. Te lo pregunto porque me gustaria que cuidaras a Candy mientras regreso al teatro para recojer... algo- dijo, con un ligero titubeo, pero no por nada era el mejor actor de Broadway.

-hey!, no soy ninguna chiquilla, puedo cuidarme sola-

-si claro- dijo Terry con sarcasmo.

-No tengo ningun pendiente. Porqué no vienes conmigo Candy?, me gustaría que hicieramos una pequeña reunión y que mejor pretexto que este-

-bien, y podré ayudarle a cocinar-

-por mi bien, el tuyo y el de la propia Candy, no le dejes cocinar nada-

-Terry, eres un mocoso malcriado y grosero!-

-jajajaja, y tu una mona pecas que no aprecia su vida: primero te lanzas bajo una viga y luego ofreces cocinar para los tres...-

-Teeeerry...!- Candy hizo ademán de pegarle, pero Terry tomó su muñeca en el aire.

-jajajaja, bien, entendími amor.- Terry le dio un beso en la nariz. Eleonor veía enternecida toda la escena. -nos vemos alrato- dijo Terry y se despidió de su madre con un beso, tomándola tan desprevenida que casi comienza a llorar.

-madre, si tanto te molesta, prometo no volver a hacerlo-

-Terry!, mi Terry!- Eleonor se lanzó a los brazos de su hijo y este le devolvió el abrazo. Esta vez le tocó a Candy enternecerse. Después de un rato Terry se subió a su auto y por la ventanilla vio alejarse a las dos mujeres que más amaba. Pero Terry no iba a recojer nada en el teatro. Iba al hospital a interrogar a la supuesta hermana de Candy. Estaba dispuesto a descubrir si ella decia la verdad o no, ya que no siempre podia confiar en el criterio de su dulce Candy. No avanzó ni la mitad del trayecto cuando de pronto vio como una silla de ruedas se paraba a la mitad de la calle. Frenó bruscamente y se golpeó la cabeza con el volante haciendo que un hilillo de sangre brotara de su frente. Antes de revisar su herida bajó del auto a auxiliar a la joven de cabello rubio apagado, a la que estuvo a punto de atropellar. Se arrodillo frente a ella para verla mejor a la cara y casi se cae hacia atrás de la impresion

-Terry... me alegro de que fueras tu quien casi acaba con mi vida...-

-Susana...-

-...si he de morir a manos de alguien tendría que ser el amor de mi vida... que hermosa forma de morir...-

-morir... por qué quieres ponerle fin a tu vida de la manera más cobarde que hay?-

-tiene gracia que me hables de cobardía... creo que tanto él como yo estariamos mejor muertos... a ningun niño le gusta crecer sin padre y yo sé que él jamás lo reconocería como su hijo...- dijo Susana señalando su vientre, y Terry pudo apreciar que ella estaba embarazada. -adios Terry... tienes que regresar junto a Candy... adios- y sin más se fue en su silla de ruedas, como si nada hubiera pasado.

**Hola! , aquí está el cap, tal y como lo prometí. Les pido una vez mas disculpas por atrasarme tanto, y este capitulo es por el dia de la madre, aunque atrasado. Ojala que les guste y posiblemente actualice el lunes.**


	18. Chapter 18

-Maldicion!- exclamó Terry al darse cuenta que ya no le quedaba tiempo para interrogar a la supuesta hermana de Candy. _"será mejor que regrese, no quiero que Candy se preocupe ni que piense nada malo de mi... después de todo ya bastante se preocupará gracias a que me rajé la cabeza..." _Condujo hasta la casa de Eleonor, que quedaba en una de las zonas más ricas de todo New York, estacionó el auto, se bajó y tocó el timbre.

-señor Terry!- fue lo primero que dijo la sirvienta (de no mas de 18 años) que abrió.-pase por favor!- y extendio la mano para que Terry le entregara su abrigo. La sirvienta lo miró a la cara y se percató de la herida de Terry. -Oh santo cielo!... Señora Baker!- gritó y salió despavorida hacia la cocina.-Señora Baker!, el joven Terry ha llegado... y... -

-Está bien Indigo, no hay porqué exaltarse tanto...se que estas emocionada por ese pay que le preparaste pero...- Eleonor salió de la cocina sin terminar la oración y fue a abrazar a su hijo.

-me alegro que ya estés aquí... por Dios Terry!, como diablos te has echo eso!- gritó Eleonor alarmada.

-jajaja es gracioso que juntes dos conceptos tan opuestos en una sola oracion... ya sabes, Dios y diablos...-

-no evadas mi pregunta Terrence. Indigo, ve con Candy y dile que Terry ya llegó y que en unos momentos baja. Después ve por un trapo humedo y lo subes a la habitacion de huespedes.- Al poco rato Indigo subió el trapo, pero no se retiró, porque queria curar a Terry ella misma. Sin embargo, Eleonor tomó el trapo de sus manos sin mediar palabra y comenzó a limpiar la herida de Terry

-he hecho como pediste y no dejé que Candy se acercara a la cocina- le dijo mientras le cubria con una venda.

-jajajaja, haces bien, seguramente lo hubiera quemado todo- Eleonor comenzó a reir junto con su hijo. Una risa más se unió a las de ellos. Terry paro de reir y buscó a quien reia: era la sirvienta. La miró con una mezcla de arrogancia y desprecio y la chica se puso roja hasta la raiz de su cabello.

-Vamos al salón, Candy te espera.- Dijo Eleonor al ver la reacción de su hijo. Bajaron los tres y Trrry se paró en el marco de la puerta.

-Terry!- gritó Candy desde la cómoda en la que se sentó y fue a abrazarlo. Candy llevaba un elegante vestido de satin azul y un collar de zafiros. Eleonor se retiro discretamente hacia la cocina.

-hola amor- dijo Terry, correspondiendo a su abrazo.

-Qué te ha pasado Terry?- pregunto Candy rozando con sus dedos la venda. Terry tomó su muñeca y rozó las yemas de los dedos de Candy en su labio inferior. Candy se quedó en blanco, pero al darse cuenta de que Terry intentaba distraer su atencion gritó: -Terrence Grewm Grandchester!, dime cómo te has hecho eso!-

-jajajaja, casi lo lograba...- Candy le lanzó una mirada asesina y Terry comprendió que lo mejor era dejar de bromear. -bien, iba hacia el Teatro y a la mitad del camino una silla de ruedas se atravesó y casi choco con ella; pude frenar a tiempo, pero choqué con el volante.-

-y ella, esta bien?-

-si, se fue como si nada... pensaba en quitarse la vida... creo que lo lamentaria mas por su bebé que por ella...-

-me alegro que no pasara nada...- Candy miro a los ojos a Terry y pronto comenzo aa atar cabos: -dime Terry... era Susana la de la silla de ruedas?-

-si... cómo lo sabes?-

-hace poco la vi... pero creo que ella no me vio a mi... iba embarazada y se veía muy deprimida...-

-vaya... en verdad me asusta esto de que seas más intuitiva...Y ese atuendo?- perguntó Terry arqueando una ceja.

-te gusta?, Eleonor queria que usara uno rosa, pero el color de la tela me recordó a tus ojos...te has quedado callado...no te gusta?si quieres puedo cambiarlo...- comenzo Candy y una mueca de tristeza apareció en su rostro.

-Me encanta, te vez preciosa- le dijo Terry y le plantó un casto beso en los labios.

-Señor Terry, la señora Baker me ha mandado por usted- dijo Indigo, sin siquiera preguntar. Echó su cortina de cabellos negros hacia atrás y se fue meneando las caderas.

-Vamos- dijo Terry sin siquiera darse cuenta que le coqueteaba, pero Candy si lo notó. Se sentaron a la mesa y casi de inmediato sirvieron la sopa de manzana, seguida de un estofado de lancashire y para terminar una tarta de manzana.

-te ha gustado la cena?- preguntó Eleonor a Candy.

-mucho... pero me hubiera gustado ayudarle-

-gracias al cielo que no fue así- dijo Terry.

-jmmm, ya verás Terry... algún dia cocinaré para ti y te gustará tanto que no querrás comer otra cosa por el resto de tu vida-

-jajajaja, mas bien no podré, porque ya estaría dos metros bajo tierra, y mi lápida rezaría: ''Terrence Baker, 1897-1916, muerte por envenenamiento''...-

-Terrence...!-

-jajajaja, solo bromeo Candy... me encantaria enfermarme con cualquier cosa que cocines, siempre y cuando seas tu mi enfermera- dijo Terry y le guiño un ojo.

-espero que te haya gustado Terry- dijo Eleonor.

-si, estuvo exelente... y cual es la razón de que todos fueran platillos ingleses?-

-pensé que extrañabas a tu país...-

-nada de eso... por si no lo recuerdas yo nací aquí en New York...-

-En verdad?... yo siempre creí que eras londinen...- comenzó Candy.

-amo Terry... acepte esto, por favor- dijo de pronto Indigo, interrumpiendo a Candy a la mitad de su frase. Indigo se acercó a Terry y le puso un plato enfrente, con un pay de queso y zarzamora. Terry tomó el tenedor y volteó a ver a Candy, como si le pidiera permiso para provar, y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando descubrio a esta mirando fijamente el pay.

-quieres comerlo?- le preguntó Terry amablemente, consiguiendo que la sirvienta cerrara los puño s y frunciera el ceño.

-no, ella te lo ha obsequiado a ti- contestó. Terry provó un bocado e Indigo comenzó a hablar.

-me alegro que le guste, me esmeré mucho cocinandolo, las zarzamoras las he cultivado yo misma y tambien hice mi propio queso, yo sé que tiene el paladar más refinado de los alrededores, asi que pense que seria buena idea hacerle un postre ya que 'la enfermera' no sabe cocinar y cualquier mujer que no lo sepa no es digna de un hombre... y mucho menos de usted...- Candy se levantó bruscamente, derramando su copa sobre el blanco mantel.

-si me disculpan...- dijo y salió del comedor con lágrimas nublandole la vista.

-Indigo!, ha sido suficiente!, te dejé hacerle un postre a mi hijo para demostra que en esta casa todos le aprecian, pero esto ha sido demasia...!- dijo Eleonor, pero Terry la cortó a la mitad de la frase.

-madre, ve con Candy, yo hablaré con ella...- Eleonor lo miró dubitativa y después se fue detrás de Candy. La encontró dos habitaciones más allá, con la vista perdida hacia la ventana.

-querida... puedo entrar?-

-señora Baker... estaba... viendo las estrellas...- dijo Candy reprimiendo un sollozo y limpiandose las lágrimas.

-Candy...- Eleonor se acercó a ella y la abrazó. -dime que es lo que te preocupa.

-Terry podría estar con quien quisiera... sólo con pedirlo cualquiera se lo daría todo sin pensarlo... hay muchas mujeres dispuestas a ofrecerle cosas mejores que yo... más bonitas, más ricas, más inteligentes, mejor parecidas... algun dia se cansará de mi... y estará la siguiente esperando a que yo falle...-

-eso no pasará... Terry te ama...-

-dejará de hacerlo-

-nunca... te diré un secreto... en contadas ocasiones los ojos de Terry adquieren un brillo especial... uno que sólo he visto tres veces en toda la vida...-

-en verdad?, cuando?-

-la vez que lo vi alejarse en el barco, cuando Richard se lo llevaba a Inglaterra... yo lo llamaba desesperadamente y sus ojos tenían ese brillo...; tambien cuando subió por primera vez al escenario en cada verso... en cada palabra de su actuacion se apreciaba...; y tambien en Escocia, cuando te vi caminando con él hacia la villa, era la primera vez que lo veía conversar tan desinteresadamente con alguien y mientras hablaban sus ojos delataban su felicidad...

-gracias, Eleonor- dijo Candy y la abrazó.

-por nada, querida-


	19. Chapter 19

BIen, seré breve:Lamento no actualizar, he tenido muchos preparativos y me acaban de decir que nos vamos del pais... saben cuantos tramites requiere eso y entre esto y otro ya no podré continuar la historia. Creo que ya no podré publicarla más y aunque no tenia intensiones de abandonar la historia y mucho menos a ustedes, me vere obligada a hacerlo... creo que podria regresar en tres meses, pero dudo que quieran esperar tanto y las comprendo si es asi. Quiero que sepan que siempre las llevare en mi corazón a todas y que el tiempo que estuve aqui fue y sera algo irremplazable y les agradesco por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Espero que me recuerden, pues yo lo hare y si regreso espero que me perdonen y le den un pequeño espacio nuevamente a esta historia.

GRACIAS A TODAS, LAS QUIERO. HASTA OTRA, QUERIDAS LECTORAS.


End file.
